Un nuevo amor
by kikyole25
Summary: Mikasa y Levi son obligados a casarse, que pasará cuando lo hagan. ¿Llegarán a quererse o terminarán odiándose?. Universo alterno, ambientada en el siglo XIX, en Francia.
1. Prólogo

_Prólogo_

 _En la primera mitad del siglo XIX, en Europa, concretamente en Francia dos personas totalmente diferentes son obligados a casarse._

 _Por un lado, Mikasa, una joven de buena familia, educada y un poco tímida, que vive en Lyon, con su familia._

 _Y por otro lado, Levi, un joven serio, con grandes habilidades, introvertido, que vive en los suburbios de París._

 _El destino hará que los dos se conozcan y que se casen, que pasará después... ¿Terminarán odiándose?_

 **Hola chicos y chicas, estoy aquí de nuevo con otra historia, en un universo alterno, con mis personajes favoritos, Levi y Mikasa Ackerman, espero que les guste, como siempre aclarar que los personajes no son míos. Pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, la edad, como en todos mis fanfics es de +18 años, ya que habrá escenas violentas y de contenido sexual. Como siempre agradéceles de corazón a todas las personas que se dedican su tiempo a leer mis historias. Y comenzamos...**


	2. Capítulo I: Confesiones

**Lyon, Francia 1825**

El mes de diciembre había llegado y con este el invierno, el frío no daba tregua, sin embargo este invierno había sido el peor de todos, mucha gente había muerto por congelación o por hambre. No corrían buenos tiempos para nadie, la comida y el trabajo escaseaban, pocos eran los afortunados a los que no les faltaba de nada y tenían un techo donde dormir.

Los Jaeger, habían corrido siempre con suerte, eran una de las familias más importantes de la región, su buen nombre siempre había destacado por encima del resto, hace algunos años eran envidiados por muchos, sobre todo envidiaban al cabeza de familia, el señor Grisha, que se había casado con una joven dama llamada Carla, una mujer muy bella, esbelta con el pelo largo color azabache, y unos ojos color miel, con la que tuvo dos hijos. Eren y Mikasa Jaeger.

La familia durante mucho tiempo gozó de buena fortuna, vivían como la mayoría de la gente de la región, del campo, tanto de la agricultura como de la ganadería, poseían una enorme Hacienda, con más de 15 hectáreas. Sin embargo en los últimos años, toda su fortuna se había ido reduciendo poco a poco, quedándose prácticamente en la ruina. Por un lado las heladas habían destruido toda la cosecha del año, a lo que se tenía que sumar que la tierra ya no era tan productiva como antes. Y por alguna extraña razón los robos de ganado se habían extendido por toda la región, cada vez más.

Por otro lado el hijo mayor del matrimonio, Eren, no trabajaba, había estudiado para médico pero se había salido antes de terminar la carrera, alegando que esa carrera no era para él. Su padre en un principio se había opuesto rotundamente a que regresara a la casa, sin embargo su madre convenció a su marido para que dejara al joven volver a su hogar, y desde que había vuelto hace ya unos dos años, no había hecho más que gastarse la fortuna de sus padres, en comprarse cosas innecesarias, en apuestas y en mujeres... fue tanto el dinero que dilapidó que sus padres pronto estuvieron en la banca rota.

En un mundo de hombres, la opinión de las mujeres no importaba, lo que importaba y mucho era su apariencia por lo que siempre debían estar, guapas, elegantes y dispuestas a casarse si así lo ordenaba su familia. Todo siempre por mantener el buen nombre y la reputación de la casa. Con estos pensamientos se crió Mikasa, una jovencita inteligente, valiente, hermosa, un poco tímida. Alta para los estándares de la época, con el pelo negro y la tez blanca. Pronto cumpliría los 22 años y la mayoría de la gente que la conocía, le presionaba para que se casara cuanto antes, incluso su madre, ya que muchas de sus amigas ya estaban casadas e inclusive habían tenido varios hijos.

La joven siempre había hecho caso omiso a los consejos que le daban, ya que ella estaba enamorada de alguien, pero lo mantenía en secreto, ya que su "enamorado", no pertenecía ni de lejos a su clase social, pero eso nunca le importó. Quería casarse con él, tener una familia y vivir para siempre a su lado, sabía que contarle eso a su familia iba a traer consecuencias, ya que nunca había sido correcto que una jovencita bien criada y con la mejor educación posible, se hubiera fijado en alguien con tan poco dinero.

La familia de Mikasa, pertenecía a la alta burguesía, su padre era Médico, había estudiado en una de las mejores universidades de París, y después de un tiempo se había casado con su madre, por su puesto había sido un matrimonio acordado por sus abuelos. Tal y como mandaba la tradición. Según había escuchado Mikasa, su madre también había estado enamorada de otro hombre, pero después de las presiones de sus padres se había tenido que casar. Al final el matrimonio no salió tan mal, los padres de Mikasa, dormían en habitaciones separadas, se guardaban respeto, acudían a los eventos sociales juntos...Nunca los había visto como a dos enamorados, parecían más bien unos buenos amigos.

Pero Mikasa no quería eso, ella se quería casar enamorada, sentir amor por la otra persona, pero también pasión y deseo. No quería estar toda la vida, sintiéndose infeliz, ya que una vez que alguien se casaba, sobretodo una mujer, era para el resto de su vida, no importaba si su marido la maltrataba o le era infiel.

La mujer tenía que quedarse siempre junto al hombre. El divorcio estaba contemplado en la ley, se tenían que reunir un sin número de requisitos demostrables para obtenerlo, sin embargo, las personas que lo hacían, estaban para siempre señaladas, para los hombres era más fácil volver a rehacer su vida, pero para una mujer, como todo en la vida y más aun en la época en la que vivían, volver a casarse era muy difícil...Por lo que la mayoría de las personas preferían la soledad, y muchas optaban por recluirse en sus casas.

Por todo esto, Mikasa había decidido firmemente casarse con alguien a quien amara de verdad, y no le importaba si esa persona tenía dinero o no. Sin embargo para su familia esto nunca fue una opción, y más aun cuando toda la fortuna familiar se había ido poco a poco terminando.

El padre de Mikasa siempre le había dicho que ella tenía que elegir a su pretendiente, no quería imponerle un marido, sabía de las obligaciones que tenía una mujer cuando se casaba, sabía de la carga que suponía un matrimonio, y más para una mujer...Sin embargo su madre Carla pensaba todo lo contrario, quería que su hija se casara con un buen partido, no iba a permitir que la joven se casara con un don nadie.

Los problemas económicos para los Jaeger, no habían hecho más que empezar, ya que pronto tendrían que hacer frente a otra crisis. La cosecha de este año, en la que tanto habían invertido y endeudado, finalmente no salió como esperaban, las heladas y el número creciente de plagas hizo que toda la cosecha se perdiera.

 **París, Francia 1825**

En los bajos fondos de la capital, un grupo de ladrones ya conocido por muchos, había vuelto ha actuar en un banco de la ciudad, llevándose una suma importante de dinero. Eran bastante buenos en su trabajo, nunca los habían atrapado, los rumores decían que el líder de la banda era un hombre con muchas habilidades y destrezas, tanto físicas como mentales, decían también que era bajo de estatura y que tenía muy mal carácter.

La verdad es que esta vez los rumores eran ciertos. Levi era bastante hábil en lo que hacía, se le daba bien robar. Había crecido toda su vida en la calle, por lo que su vida nunca fue fácil. Hijo de una prostituta y de un padre desconocido, siempre había salido adelante por si solo, desde pequeño supo cual era su lugar en el mundo, sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, pero no le quedaba otra opción para poder vivir, ya que su madre al morir le había dejado lleno de deudas, no la culpaba, ya que todo había sido para que ella se salvara.

Cuando se enteró que su madre estaba enferma, hizo todo lo posible por salvarla, se endeudó con quien no debía en medicinas, en médicos y en comida para ella. Su madre era lo único que tenía en el mundo, su única razón de ser. A pesar de haberse dedicado a la prostitución, había sido cariñosa, atenta, y siempre había velado por él.

Cuando murió, Kuchel, su madre. Levi todavía era muy joven, el dolor que sintió cuando la vio moribunda en su cama, era algo que nunca lo podría olvidar. Aquel día en el que su madre murió una parte de él se fue con ella. Levi siempre había tenido una personalidad reservada, seria, introvertida, rara vez hablaba, tenía muy poca paciencia. Pero con la muerte de su madre, estos rasgos se volvieron parte de su personalidad. Nunca sonreía, nunca estaba feliz. Siempre cumplía con su trabajo y sobrevivía, eso era todo, esa era su vida.

Vivía solo en la habitación de una posada, la habitación contaba con lo básico, una cama con un colchón viejo, una mesita pequeña y una silla, ademas tenía una pequeña cocina que funcionaba con carbón vegetal. Y por último el baño que era compartido por le resto de los vecinos que vivían en aquel lugar. Todo era bastante viejo, sin embargo todo estaba impoluto, limpio, no había rastro de polvo, y es que aunque Levi era bastante pobre, nunca dejó que la suciedad entrara en su casa.

Los días habían transcurrido muy deprisa desde que robaron aquel banco, se habían repartido el botín, pero las deudas asechaban, por lo que en cuanto tuvo el dinero en la mano, se fue y liquidó una parte de las mismas. Poco era lo que le quedaba para el resto de los días por lo que decidió aceptar un encargo que le habían propuesto unos días antes. Tenía que ir a una mansión en las afueras de Paris, y robar cierto objeto, un rubí bastante grande, que estaba incrustado en un collar, del mismo valor. Tenía que coger la joya y llevarla de vuelta con la persona que había hecho el encargo. Todo este asunto le parecía muy raro, ya que la persona que había solicitado de sus "servicios", no había aparecido ante su presencia, si no que lo había hecho por medio de uno de sus compañeros. Pero las deudas las tenía que pagar y rápido, ya que de lo contrario, amanecería muerto algún día de esos.

A la mañana siguiente, contactó con el chico al que le habían dado el encargo. Se llamaba Farlan, era una persona de confianza por lo que decidió dirigirse al lugar que le habían dicho y realizar el _"trabajo"_. Fue a la habitación donde vivía y cogió todo lo necesario para el atraco. Acto seguido se dirigió a la salida rumbo a la Mansión.

 **Residencia de los Jaeger, Lyon**

En las calles hacia mucho frío, había comenzado a oscurecer, Mikasa miraba desde su habitación como la gente iba rápidamente a sus hogares, y es que las nubes en el cielo presagiaban que pronto iba a llover, estaba sentada en una silla, contemplando la ciudad, metida en sus pensamientos. Había preferido no hablar con nadie sobre su novio, solamente lo sabía su mejor amiga Sasha, que vivía cerca de ella y que se conocían desde pequeñas. Mikasa había visto a su novio por la tarde, cuando salió de su casa diciendo que se iba a la iglesia, a confesarse y de paso se quedaría escuchando la misa.

La chica de pelo azabache se dirigió al parque donde siempre se reunían, y cuando llegó lo vio sentado en un banco, con un ramo de flores encima de las piernas, el corazón de la chica latió con más fuerza que nunca, al ver a aquel hombre, estaba vestido con el habitual uniforme militar del cuartel. Jean era un chico alto, apuesto, sin familia, sus padres habían muerto, cuando el era joven, su madre había sido costurera y su padre había sido militar. Por lo que él decidió seguir los pasos de su progenitor y en cuanto tuvo la edad necesaria para entrar se alistó en el ejército. Sus padres le habían dejado una pequeña casa, era acogedora y cómoda, no contaba con lujos, pero tenía lo necesario.

Su sueldo era básicamente para vestirse y alimentarse. No tenía vicios, pero le gustaba mucho ir a los prostíbulos, se podía decir que le gustaban mucho las mujeres...No le gustaba su vida, ya que el sentía que se merecía algo más, por eso en cuanto vio a Mikasa en aquel parque no lo pensó dos veces y se acercó a ella.

Al principio la chica no había sido agradable con él, ya que no lo conocía de nada, pero con el tiempo se fue acercando más a ella, invitándola a comer, llevándole a fiestas, y eventos sociales, sin que su familia se enterara. Quería que Mikasa se enamorara de él, para después de eso casarse con ella, si su familia no aceptaba su matrimonio, lo harían en secreto, de esta forma una vez que estuvieran casados, su familia nada podría hacer. Y una vez casado podía hacer con el dinero de Mikasa lo que quisiese y por su puesto con ella también...

Mikasa por su parte estaba ilusionada, pero también nerviosa, ya que Jean le había dicho que pronto iba a pedir su mano a su padre, y que si no se la daba, huirían juntos. La chica de pelo azabache estaba muy enamorada, por lo que accedió a todas las peticiones de Jean y estaba dispuesta a Huir con él.

Un sonido en la puerta hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos..

 _-¿Puedo pasar?-_ dijeron desde el otro lado de la puerta.

 _-Adelante-_ respondió la chica.

Una persona ya conocida por Mikasa entró por la puerta, trayendo una carta con ella...Se trataba de su madre, Carla.

- _Mikasa, tenemos que hablar, escúchame porque es muy importante lo que te tengo que decir-_ dijo su Madre alterada

 **Afueras de Paris, 1825**

La noche había llegado y Levi ya se encontraba fuera de aquella mansión, preparado para entrar, era un trabajo que lo tenía que hacer el solo, ya que no quería arriesgarse a que los demás le pillaran, por otro lado había sido una de las condiciones que había pedido el cliente. Tenía que ir solo, era lo bastante listo para saber que aquello era una trampa. Pero tenía que arriesgarse, si lo hacía bien, cobraría una gran cantidad de dinero que le daría para vivir sin problemas unos cuantos meses. Pero sobre todo lo que más le había animado a ir solo, era que por fin podría pagar las deudas y vivir tranquilo.

No parecía que nadie estaba en aquella Mansión, había visto a varios hombres vigilando en la entrada de la misma, pero nada más, se esperaba más escoltas ya que se veía desde lejos que en esa _"casa"_ había mucho dinero. Seguramente allí vivía gente muy importante y muy rica. Sigilosamente se fue acercando hasta una puerta que se encontraba en la parte de atrás de aquella casa, se imaginó que esa entrada era la que utilizaban los empleados, para entrar y salir. La puerta estaba cerrada, sin embargo para él no había cerradura que se le resistiera. En cuanto la abrió entró en su interior..

Eran más o menos las 11:00 de la noche, pero en aquella mansión no se escuchaba a nadie, ni tampoco había luces encendidas ni nada parecido. Le pareció que la situación era bastante rara, por lo que daba los pasos con mucha cautela, esperando cualquier sorpresa. Una a una fue revisando las habitaciones, para su suerte no se encontraba nadie en ninguna habitación, era bastante raro que en aquella enorme mansión no viviera gente. _Que desperdicio, una casa tan grande, y nadie vive en ella._ pensó Levi. Pronto llegó a su preciado destino, entró en una de las habitaciones, donde habían muchas antigüedades así como varios cuadros de arte, y en el fondo de ella, dentro de un cristal, estaba aquel costoso rubí que tenía que robar.

Hábilmente rompió el cristal y sustrajo lo que se encontraba dentro, lo guardo dentro del bolso que traía y se fue a la salida de la habitación.

 _-Sabía que vendrías-_ dijo una voz detrás de Levi, encendiendo una vela.

Levi sacó un cuchillo y se dispuso ha atacar a la persona que lo había visto, tenía que silenciarlo, antes de que llamara a la policía, pero en ese momento dos personas más salieron de la nada. Agarrándole por detrás, no le dio tiempo a huir, lo cogieron de los brazos e hicieron que soltara el cuchillo.

La persona que se encontraba frente suyo, era un hombre mayor, rondaba seguramente los 70 años, alto, delgado, canoso. Con muchas arrugas en el rostro, propio de su edad. Tenía los ojos claros, y la mirada fría. Hizo que los sirvientes llevaran a Levi a una especie de despacho, cuando llegaron a la habitación ordenó que soltaran a Levi, y que se retiraran. Levi estaba confundido, no sabía porque no había llamado todavía a la policía. Aquel hombre mayor tomó asiento y dijo al peli negro que hiciera lo mismo, Levi no sabía que hacer, ¿debía acaso seguirle el juego a ese hombre?. Sabía que sus opciones eran muy reducidas, por lo que de mala manera aceptó, y tomó asiento en una silla que tenía frente a aquel hombre.

 _-¿Quien eres, qué quieres de mi?-_ dijo Levi rápidamente

 _-Vaya, vaya, se ve que vas directo al grano_ \- dijo el hombre

 _-Como has crecido, o bueno no tanto-_ dijo aquel hombre en tono burlón

 _-Has hecho que me siente para burlarte de mi estatura-_ dijo Levi, levantándose de la silla, no soportaba que se burlaran de su tamaño.

 _-Levi, me enteré de lo de tu madre, lo siento_ -

 _-Que te importa mi madre, me vas a decir de una maldita vez, quien cojones eres, y que quieres de mí-_ dijo Levi alterado, cogiendo de la camisa al hombre

 _-Levi, soy tu padre-_ dijo él.

 **Continuara...**

 **Hola chicos y chicas, que os aparecido el primer capítulo, dejadme vuestros comentarios, un saludo para todos y gracias por leer, hasta el siguiente capítulo..**


	3. Capítulo II: Un viejo amigo

**En las afueras de París**

La tensión era palpable en la habitación, una sola frase, una confesión, hizo que Levi se tensara. No daba crédito a lo que decía aquel hombre, lo tenía sujeto de la camisa, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, enfurecido, no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando en aquella casa. En su cabeza resonaba con fuerza, aquellas tres palabras: "Yo soy tu padre". Lo que le había dicho hace unos instantes, tenía que ser una broma, no podía ser otra cosa, aquellas palabras que salieron de la boca de ese hombre tenían que ser falsas, Levi no podía creer que fueran ciertas.

 _-¡PERO QUE COJONES DICES!, ¿de qué estás hablando?-_ dijo el azabache, con los ojos clavados en aquel hombre.

 _-La verdad, Levi, soy tu padre, sé que ahora mismo te cuesta aceptarlo pero es la verdad, todo esto que hice, el falso encargo, fue solamente para atraerte hacia mí, para que habláramos, para que nos conociéramos_ \- dijo aquel hombre - _se que tú madre murió hace unos años, lo siento-_ dijo bajando la mirada.

Levi soltó poco a poco el agarre a la camisa del hombre mayor, estaba desconcertado, muy enfadado, ¿por qué se atrevió a nombrar a su madre?, y sobre todo estada dudoso de creer en aquel hombre que ahora le decía que era su progenitor.

 _-Hace muchos años, cuando era joven, visité el prostíbulo donde trabajaba tu madre, me gustó mucho cuando la vi, tú madre era joven, hermosa e ingenua, me atrajo de inmediato, así que acordé con la persona que dirigía el lugar, un servicio de exclusividad, es decir, pagué para que tú madre se acostara sólo conmigo. La cantidad de dinero era bastante elevada por lo que aceptaron de inmediato, después de unos meses me enteré que estaba embarazada y supe que era mío. Pero no estaba dispuesto a reconocerte como hijo, no podía permitir que saliera a la luz mi romance con una meretriz..., sé que no actúe bien pero..._

 _-¿Y qué quieres ahora?-_ preguntó Levi, interrumpiendo a su padre _-¿Qué te de un beso y un abrazo y te diga papá?. Estás muy equivocado, nunca estuviste ahí, que te hace pensar que yo te necesite ahora. No se ni cómo te llamas, pero tampoco quiero saberlo, me voy ahora mismo de aquí, fue un error venir a esta maldita mansión-_ dijo Levi muy alterado, dándose media vuelta y dirigiéndose a la salida.

 _-Levi espera, tenemos que hablar-_

 _-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, nunca más te vuelvas a acercar a mí, entiendes-_ respondió Levi furioso, clavando la mirada en aquel tipo, lo miraba con odio, con desprecio.

 _-LEVI, me estoy muriendo-_ dijo él

Levi ya estaba caminando hacia la salida pero esta frase hizo que se diera la vuelta y mirara directamente a los ojos de su padre.

 _-Porqué no te sientas y hablamos sólo será un minuto, comenzaré presentándome-_ dijo aquel hombre

 _-Me llamo Kenny Ackerman, soy viudo, y cuando era joven solía ir a los prostíbulos, en los suburbios de París, no me siento orgulloso de aquello, pero es la verdad, en cierta ocasión conocí a tu madre, Kuchel, era hermosa, y trabajaba en uno de aquellos lugares-_

Levi había detenido su avance a la puerta, en el fondo siempre había sentido curiosidad por saber quién era su padre, y ahí estaba frente a él, no podía irse y negarlo todo, de alguna forma tenía que conocer toda la verdad, por lo que se apoyó en una de las paredes, cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos, en silencio, escuchando todo lo que le tenía que decir aquel hombre que ahora estaba al frente suyo.

 _-Admito que he cometido muchos errores Levi, pero quiero de alguna forma enmendarlos, mi familia tanto mi mujer como mis dos hijos murieron a causa del cólera-_

Cuando su padre terminó de hablar, el peli-negro continuo diciendo:

 _-Claro y como te vas a morir, quieres que te cuide hasta tus últimos momentos ¿no?_ \- dijo Levi

 _-No es eso Levi, me voy a morir, tengo Sífilis, y eso nada lo va a cambiar, pero si puedo cambiar tú futuro, al fin y al cabo eres mi hijo y quiero reconocerte como tal-_

 _-Y esperas que yo acepte sin más, estás muy equivocado, me voy de aquí ahora mismo, no me importa lo que te suceda, Kenny-_ respondió Levi antes de marcharse

Kenny vio cómo su hijo abandonaba la mansión, sabía que en el fondo el tenía razón, después de tanto tiempo, ¿cómo se iba a cercar a él?, eran dos completos desconocidos. Sin embargo cuando lo vio, se reconoció de inmediato en Levi, su forma de ser era muy parecida a la suya, cuando era más joven: testarudo, impulsivo, impaciente y muy prepotente. El carácter lo había heredado sin lugar a dudas de su querido padre...

 **Lyon, Francia**

Ya había anochecido, pronto sería la hora de la cena, no era común que su madre estuviera en su habitación, por lo general no se preocupaba de ella. Sin embargo ver que su madre estaba inquieta y muy nerviosa, hizo que la joven, llegara a la conclusión de que algo no iba bien, debía ser algo muy grave para que su progenitora estuviera tan angustiada. Mikasa bajó la mirada, y logró ver que entre las manos de Carla, había una carta.

 _-Mikasa, la situación es peor de la que pensábamos, esta carta es del administrador de la hacienda, nos dice que toda la cosecha se perdió, y que tenemos que enviar más dinero para solventar los gastos y pérdidas que hemos tenido-_ explicó Carla, angustiada, dando vueltas por la habitación.

 _-Madre, me preocupa la situación que vivimos actualmente, pero no entiendo porqué me lo dice precisamente a mí-_ dijo Mikasa

Carla se acercó de manera rápida a Mikasa y le cogió del brazo, la chica la miró de forma extraña, ya que su madre, nunca había sido cariñosa, pero jamás le había tocado.

 _-Mira niña tonta, si te digo esto no es porque piense que tú puedes darnos el dinero que necesitamos, te lo comento, porque estamos asfixiados de deudas. ¡No tenemos dinero!-_ dijo Carla bastante preocupada - _Hace tiempo he pensado que la mejor manera de que nuestra situación económica se mejore, es que tú te cases-_

 _-Madre, espero que lo que estés diciendo, sea una broma-_ dijo Mikasa, incrédula ante la sugerencia de su madre.

 _-¡No es ninguna broma!, desde hace bastante tiempo tanto tu padre como yo, estamos esperando a que te decidas por algún pretendiente de los que te hemos presentado, pero al ver que no quieres casarte con ninguno de ellos, he pensado que voy a ser yo quien te busque el mejor candidato-_ dijo Carla

 _-No, no madre, no puede hacer eso, mi padre me ha dicho que no me va a imponer marido, quiero ser yo la que decida y nadie más-_ los ojos de Mikasa estaban brillosos, y se notaba que estaba al borde del llanto.

Carla, de un movimiento tiró del brazo de Mikasa, sujetándolo con fuerza, haciendo que la joven, se levantara de la silla.

 _-Te hemos dado lo mejor, educación, viajes, lujos y lo más importante comida y un techo donde dormir, y ¿es así como nos pagas?, tu padre está en la banca rota, entiendes, no tenemos ni con qué pagar a los sirvientes, he tenido que despedir a varios porque no tengo con que mantenerlos, y dentro de poco tendremos que volver a hipotecar la hacienda, pero esta vez para comer-_

 _-Madre yo.._

 _-Y que haces tú, te rehusas ha ayudar a tu familia, eres una egoísta, deberías valorar todo lo que tienes. Pero mi decisión está tomada, así que en cuanto aparezca un buen partido te casas y punto, de lo contrario te mandaré a un convento, no pienses que vas ha hacer lo que tú quieras-_

Mikasa estaba al borde del llanto, agachó la cabeza para que su madre no le viera en el estado en el que estaba, después de está discusión, Carla salió de la habitación, furiosa, había perdido los papeles con su hija, la situación era bastante delicada. Siempre había vivido rodeada de lujos y comodidades y la sola idea de perder todo esto, además de su posición social, era algo que no podía aceptar, tenía que conseguir dinero como sea. Y si para eso era necesario vender a Mikasa al mejor postor... lo haría sin dudarlo.

 **Afueras de París**

Los médicos le daban pocos meses de vida, e incluso le habían dicho que podían ser pocas semanas, por lo que Kenny, decidió ir a buscar a su hijo, había sido un mal padre un mal esposo, había tratado mal a su mujer e hijos, le había sido infiel, pero sólo se dio cuenta de sus errores después de que los fue perdiendo poco a poco.

Primero había muerto su primer hijo, unos años mayor que Levi, su heredero, y después casi a la vez habían muerto, su esposa y su hijo que casi tenía los 12 años. Fue un duro golpe para Kenny, durante años había amansado un enorme fortuna, sin embargo en ese momento de nada le servía, no tenía familia, no tenía amigos, estaba completamente solo...

Fue en esos momentos tan amargos para él, cuando se acordó que tenía un hijo, un heredero. Había renegado de él siempre, ya que era hijo de una puta, pero era su hijo el fin y al cabo, en el fondo lo sabía, y cuando había visto esa noche a Levi, sabía que era su hijo, la sangre llama a la sangre, y lo que es aún peor. Se vio reflejado en Levi, sus gestos su personalidad, definitivamente era su hijo...

Levi salió de aquella maldita mansión tan rápido como pudo, estaba cabreado, sabía que había ido allí para nada, se suponía que era una trampa que quizás le iban a dar una sorpresa, pero jamás imaginó que se tratara de su padre, pensó que nunca lo iba a conocer, por lo visto Kenny Ackerman lo había estado investigando, de lo contrario nunca habría sabido de él. Conoció a su padre, pero de nada le serviría ya que el odio y el rencor hacia su progenitor nunca iban a desaparecer.

Con estos pensamientos, Levi, regresó lo más rápido que pudo a su habitación, cansado, enfadado y sobre todo decepcionado, de él, de su padre, decepcionado de la vida...

 **Lyon, Francia 1825**

El doctor Jaeger, había meditado mucho sobre la situación actual que atravesaba su familia, sabía de sobra que tenía que hacer algo, o de lo contrario se iba a ver en la calle en poco tiempo, no le quedaba más remedio que pedir un préstamo, necesitaba una suma considerable de dinero como fuera, cada día a más empleados era a los que tenía que despedir, ya que no podía seguir cubriendo su salario.

Esta situación pronto afectaría a la economía de su casa, es por ello que sin decirle nada a su mujer Carla, salió desde muy temprano de su hogar, necesitaba ayuda y con urgencia, así que acudió de uno en uno a los bancos de la región, con la esperanza de que alguno le ayudara.

Sin embargo, no había nadie quien lo ayudara, en todos los lugares donde había ido, habían rechazado su petición, nadie quería prestarle dinero ya que era de sobra conocido la situación económica que atravesaba su familia.

Cabizbajo, triste y con la mirada perdida, caminaba Grisha, por los callejones de la ciudad, necesitaba ayuda...no sabía que hacer.

Si no conseguía dinero, se vería muy pronto en la obligación de hipotecar su casa, su hogar, el único patrimonio que les quedaba. Había meditado mucho sobre lo que tendría que hacer si no conseguía dinero, no era algo que fuera de su agrado, pero no le quedaba de otra.

El viaje sería largo por lo que regresó a su casa, para hacer la maleta, sabía que su decisión iba a ser arriesgada, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Su familia le había preguntado a donde iba, ¿Cuál era el motivo de su viaje?, pero él simplemente había dicho que iba a visitar a un viejo amigo que le había escrito una carta, y que en ella le había comentado que estaba muy enfermo y que tal vez, esa era la última carta que recibiría de él. Los dos habían sido amigos en la infancia ya que sus padres y los suyos, eran vecinos, y formaban parte del mismo círculo de amistades.

Lo de la carta había sido verdad, pero en realidad, iba pedir a los bancos de la capital un préstamo, iba a mendigar si así lo requería la situación. Por lo que se llevó sin que nadie lo supiera las escrituras de su casa...

La noche había caído, los caminos que atravesaban eran peligrosos, muy oscuros, desde su carruaje podía ver como solo la luna iluminaba de alguna forma el horizonte.

 **París, Francia**

Llegó a primera hora de la mañana, con los primeros rayos de sol, hace muchos años que no la visitaba, pero ahí estaba, tan imponente como siempre, tan cosmopolita, tan moderna, ante sus ojos se encontraba París. Una mezcla de tristeza y alegría a la vez lo invadieron, estaba muy contento de volver a aquella ciudad donde había estudiado, donde pasó sus años de juventud. Pero por otro lado, sabía que lo que le traía de vuelta, era algo que le incomodaba hacer, pedir dinero...

Uno a uno fue visitando los bancos de la ciudad con la esperanza de que en alguno de ellos le dieran un préstamo, sin embargo, el resultado fue igual que en su ciudad, ninguno accedía a su demanda. No veían que contara con la suficiente solvencia que necesitaba, por otro lado el capital demandado por Jaeger, era bastante elevado, no había nadie quien le quisiera prestar tal cantidad de dinero.

Bastante cansado, triste y derrotado, abandonó el último de los bancos al que fue, ya había atardecido, y pronto cerrarían. No le quedaba otra opción, tendría que ir a pedir dinero a su amigo, era su última esperanza, no quería hacerlo, pero la situación lo requería, hace años que no lo veía, desde que eran jóvenes, le dada vergüenza presentarse en la casa de su viejo amigo y pedirle dinero. No era algo que se le pidiera a una persona a la que no has visto en muchos años, pero sabía que la familia de su amigo de la infancia siempre había gozado de buena fortuna y que con el paso del tiempo habían acumulado un enorme patrimonio.

Además esta sería la oportunidad perfecta para visitarle. Su casa se encontraba un poco lejos de París, estaba en las afueras, era lo normal ya que las grandes fortunas siempre habían escogido sitios apartados de la plebe para vivir.

Dio las instrucciones a su cochero, indicándole el camino que tenían que recorrer ahora y rápidamente se dirigieron a lugar que le había indicado. En una hora desde que salió se encontraba en el portón de aquella mansión, se notaba desde la entrada que allí había mucho dinero. Grisha, bajó del carruaje, y llamó a la puerta, en cuanto dijo quien era lo dejaron pasar.

Había pasado tantos años desde que no pisaba aquel lugar, estaba todo tan cambiado, su amigo sin lugar a dudas tenía dinero y mucho, pero había descuidado mucho su hogar, los muebles estaban viejos, el piso sonaba cada vez que dabas un paso, algunas de las lámparas estaban rotas. No lo culpaba, había escuchado que desde que murió su esposa e hijos, una depresión muy grande se apoderó de él, dejándolo devastado. Los sirvientes le habían dicho que su señor se encontraba en su habitación, y que hoy no se había levantado en todo el día, así que lo condujeron directamente hasta sus aposentos.

Grisha, entró despacio, sin hacer ruido, no queriendo molestar. La habitación estaba muy bien amueblada, había una cama grande, varias mesitas, una silla y un diván. A medida que iba entrando notaba un ambiente cargado de olores, olía a medicamentos, y a humedad. Dio un vistazo rápido al cuarto y en la cama pudo ver a su querido amigo, tenía muy mal aspecto, ojeroso, cansado, y con la piel pálida.

 _-Kenny, ¿cómo estas?-_ dijo el médico

 _-Grisha, que haces aquí, cuanto tiempo ha pasado, ¿cómo estas amigo?-_

El médico se acercó hasta la cama de su amigo y se puso a un costado de la misma, sentándose en una silla.

 _-Estoy bien Kenny, lamento no haberte visitado antes, pero es que he tenido muchos problemas-_

 _-No te preocupes, estás aquí y eso es lo que importa-_

 _-Grisha, ya que estás aquí, quiero que me revises como médico, pero quiero que me digas la verdad, que me digas cuanto tiempo me queda-_ dijo Kenny con seriedad

 _-Kenny a simple vista no te veo bien, pero te haré un chequeo rápido-_

El médico rápidamente revisó a su amigo, el resultado era peor de lo que esperaba, no quería decírselo, pero dado que Kenny le había pedido sinceridad en su respuesta, accedió a decirle su diagnóstico.

 _-Kenny, es peor de lo que esperaba, tú enfermedad, ha avanzado más rápido de lo normal, tal vez tu depresión lo agravó-_

 _-Lo sé amigo mío, se que me estoy muriendo, se que no me queda mucho tiempo en este mundo-_ dijo Kenny, con la voz casi apagada...

 _-Cálculo que te quedan unos días de vida, como mucho unas semanas-_ dijo Grisha tristemente

 _-Estoy más que resignado amigo mío, se que mi hora está a punto de llegar. Lo tengo asumido, pero bueno este no es momento para hablar de eso, dime ¿qué tal estás?, ¿qué es de tu familia?, ¿cómo te van las cosas?-_ preguntó Kenny queriendo cambiar la conversación.

 _-La verdad Kenny, no te voy a engañar, estoy en la ruina, las cosas no han ido bien para mi familia.-_

 _-Lo siento mucho-_ respondió Kenny

 _-Pero bueno cambiemos de tema, que hace tiempo que no nos vemos y quiero ponerme al día, cuéntame. ¿Cómo está Carla y tus hijos?, no los veo desde que eran unos niños-_ preguntó Kenny

 _-Estamos bien dentro de lo que cabe, tenemos salud, que es lo importante y mis hijos pues, todavía están solteros, Eren no ha terminado la carrera y tampoco tiene novia, y Mikasa no quiere casarse, así que por ahora no tenemos nietos-_ respondió Jaeger

 _-Tus hijos ya tienen edad para casarse, sobre todo Mikasa, es mayor y no es bueno que una jovencita de clase alta esté soltera por mucho tiempo, sabes que las habladurías nunca paran-_

 _-Veo muy complicado que se case, por un lado ella no quiere y por otro lado, al ver en la situación que estamos dudo que ninguna familia quiera emparejarse con nosotros-_ dijo Grisha

Las horas fueron pasando, los dos amigos se ponían al día sobre sus asuntos familiares, ya era casi media noche y Grisha tenía que partir hacia su casa. Sabía que el camino de regreso era peligroso, pero quería estar mañana por la mañana en su hogar. Por lo que tenía que poner fin a la conversación con su amigo, no sin antes...

 _-La verdad Kenny no te voy a mentir, he venido hasta aquí a pedirte dinero, sé que pensarás que soy un interesado, un mal amigo, pero necesito dinero como sea, estoy desesperado-_ dijo Grisha

 _-Vienes a mi casa, después de no venir a verme en años, ni siquiera estuviste en el funeral de mi familia y te atreves a pedirme dinero. ¿Dónde está tu honor Jaeger?-_

 _-Lo sé. Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada_ \- dijo el médico levantándose de la silla. - _Adiós Kenny, espero que tu partida no sea dolorosa, te recetaré unos medicamentos para que no sufras-_ dijo Grisha, dirigiéndose a la salida.

 _-Espera Grisha, tenemos que hablar, tengo una propuesta entre manos, que tal vez te interese-_

 _-Dime de que se trata-_ respondió el médico sentándose en una silla.

 _-Grisha Jeager, tengo un hijo, un hijo bastardo al que no he reconocido aún, se llama Levi y él va a heredar toda mi fortuna, todo mi dinero...yo accedería a prestarte o mejor dicho a regalarte el dinero que necesitas...-_ Dijo Kenny seriamente

 _-Ve al grano. ¿Qué quieres a cambio del dinero?-_ Preguntó Grisha

 _-Muy bien, te lo diré. Quiero que tu hija se case con Levi. Quiero que se convierta en su esposa..._

 **Continuará...**

 **Buenas chicos y chicas, lo siento por tardar tanto en actualizar, no he tenido tiempo. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Dejadme vuestros comentarios, y hasta la próxima. Un saludo muy grande a toda esa gente que lee mis historias, les agradezco de corazón. Muchas gracias.**


	4. Capítulo III: Infamia

**Hola chicos y chicas, se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que actualicé mi historia, os pido perdon, pero he sufrido un pérdida muy grande, de un ser que significó mucho para mí y es a quien le dedico este capítulo y toda la historia. Como siempre dejadme vuestros comentarios. Y sin más preámbulos comenzamos...**

 **Capítulo III Infamia**

El doctor Jaeger ya estaba de regreso en su casa, en su hogar. Llegó con los primeros rayos de sol, bajó del carruaje a toda prisa, llevando consigo su maleta. Tenía tantas ganas de ver a su familia, de estar con ellos...de repente un pensamiento hizo que se detuviera, todavía en su cabeza resonaban con fuerza las palabras de Kenny, no le había dado una respuesta, simplemente le dijo que lo tenía que consultar con su esposa e hija.

Su situación era desesperada, pero no podía vender a Mikasa como una mercancía _¿o sí?.._ En su casa todavía nadie estaba despierto, por lo que decidió darle una sorpresa a Carla. Entró en la habitación sin hacer ruido y le dio un beso en la mejilla para despertarla. A pesar de los años que tenían juntos, Jaeger la seguía amando como antes, como cuando se casaron. Sabía de sobra que Carla no correspondía sus sentimientos, en el fondo algo le decía que ella estaba enamorada de otra persona cuando se casó, pero eso no le importó, ya que durante todos estos años había intentado de todas las formas posibles que ella se enamorara de él, y después de tanto tiempo por fin lo había conseguido.

Carla se despertó sorprendida por la llegada de su esposo ya que no se esperaba el regreso de su marido antes de lo esperado.

 _-Grisha ¿qué haces aquí tan pronto? Pensaba que ibas a tardar unos cuantos días más en regresar-_

 _-Carla, he regresado porque la situación es peor de lo que me esperaba, fui con la excusa de ver a Kenny, pero en realidad yo... fui a pedir dinero a los bancos-_

 _-¿Y que pasó?-_ preguntó Carla, intrigada por la respuesta de su marido

 _-Nadie nos quiere prestar el dinero que necesitamos, me han negado el préstamo en todos los bancos a los que fui-_ respondió el médico, mirando hacia abajo evitando el contacto con su esposa.

 _-Grisha, que vamos a hacer, esta situación es desesperante-_ contestó Carla, poniéndose de pie.

- _Volveré a trabajar mujer, abriré una pequeña consulta en casa y podré..._

 _-¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo se te ocurre?, me niego a que vuelvas a trabajar como un simple médico y aunque lo hicieras tardarías años para afrontar la deuda que tenemos-_ cuestionó su esposa, levantando cada vez más la voz.

 _-Carla es la única opción que tenemos-_

 _-No, no es la única opción, me niego a vivir como una indigente-_

 _-Lamentablemente, cariño no hay otra opción-_ respondió el médico

 _-Si que la hay-_ dijo Carla. _-Debemos hacer que Mikasa se case con alguno de los pretendientes que nos han pedido su mano-_

 _-Pero que dices mujer, eso jamás-_

 _-Y dime ¿por qué? ¿acaso yo tuve la opción de elegir?, el mundo es así y hay que aceptarlo, ella se tiene que casar y ese matrimonio nos salvará de la ruina-_ dijo Carla muy convencida.

 _-Todos los pretendientes que han pedido su mano tienen más o menos mi edad, o incluso muchos años más que yo, son mayores para ella, ¿pretendes que de a mi hija a un viejo?._

 _-Si no hay otra opción. Ella lo tendrá que aceptar.-_

 _-Me niego rotundamente Carla. No daré a mi hija a un depravado al que le gusten las jovencitas, al que tenga que cuidar y en pocos años incluso le tenga que asear. Antes de eso prefiero que se case con el hijo bastardo de Kenny…_

 _-¿Qué hijo bastardo?-_ preguntó Carla con mucha curiosidad.

 _-No, no he es nada, olvídate del asunto-_ contesto Grisha, restándole importancia.

- _Dime quien es, sabes que lo averiguaré tarde o temprano-_ dijo Carla amenazante.

 _-Está bien-_ resopló resignado _-Es un hijo que tuvo con una prostituta hace años y al que Kenny quiere dejar toda su fortuna, está moribundo, y me ha dicho que quiere que nuestra hija sea su esposa-_

 _-Grisha, pero ¿es enserio o es no una broma?-_ Preguntó Carla

 _-Es enserio Carla, pero no voy a vender a Mikasa como un trozo de carne, eso jamás-_

 _-Pero cariño, si Kenny tiene todo el dinero que necesitamos, además que si se casa con su hijo, Mikasa nunca pasará por problemas económicos. Debes hablar con tu amigo y decirle que aceptamos-_

 _-Carla nuestra situación es delicada, pero Mikasa no es una mercancía que puedo vender, entiéndelo. Ademas nuestra hija es la única que tiene la última palabra. No hay nada más que discutir.-_ respondió el médico a su esposa, saliendo de la habitación.

 *******

Por las noches como ya se había hecho costumbre, Eren se encontraba en un bar sentado, apostando y bebiendo. Jugando a otra partida de póquer, ya había sido derrotado en tres juegos antes, pero eso poco le importaba, en este tiempo había perdido mucho dinero e incluso había firmado varios pagarés. Sus amigos le decían que parase de una vez, que se retirara ya que no tenía más dinero con el que apostar, y firmar pagarés tan a la ligera… le traería problemas en el futuro con sus padres.

El joven Jaeger poco le importaba las advertencias de sus amigos, por lo que continuo con la partida. Y tal como habían previsto sus allegados en esta mano también perdió. Borracho y molesto comenzó a discutir con los demás jugadores, alegando juego sucio. Como era de esperar aquellas acusaciones del joven hicieron que todos terminaran discutiendo e incluso algunos llegaron a los golpes.

El más perjudicado fue Eren al que le acusaron de mentiroso, le dieron varios golpes, y no conformes con esto le amenazaron con ir a donde su padre personalmente si el no respondía con las deudas de juego. A pocos metros de él había una persona que lo miraba de forma curiosa, intrigada por la identidad del sujeto, se acercó de forma sigilosa hasta donde se encontraba la pelea y sí, había oído bien, la persona que se encontraba a pocos metros de él, era ni más ni menos que Eren Jaeger, el hermano de su querida novia. No lo había conocido hasta ahora, y mucho menos se iba a presentar como el prometido de su hermana, simplemente no era su mejor opción y dada en la situación que se encontraba tenía que actuar con cautela. Por lo que decidió darse la vuelta y sentarse en uno de los largos taburetes de la barra del bar, desde donde podía ver todo el revuelo que había provocado su "cuñado".

Por haber provocado el enfrentamiento al joven Jaeger lo echaron a patadas de aquel lugar. Y una vez que se fue comenzaron las murmuraciones. Varios caballeros presentes hablaron de lo mal que le iba económicamente a la familia Jaeger. Jean escuchaba atentamente todos los comentarios y no conforme con esto, motivado por su curiosidad, decidió preguntar a una de las personas que se encontraban hablando sobre el tema. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al descubrir que la mujer con la que se pretendía casar, en poco tiempo iba a estar en la ruina. Era cierto que Mikasa era hermosa, dulce y encantadora, pero eso no bastaba para él. Siempre había sido ambicioso, y dado que Mikasa no le podría ofrecer aquello que el quería, decidió desaparecer para siempre de la vida de la joven. Al fin y al cabo nunca estuvo enamorado de ella...

 *******

Mikasa estaba triste porque hace algunos días que no había visto a su novio, no le había escrito ninguna carta y eso era raro, le preguntó varias veces a la doncella de confianza la cual solía esconder sus cartas, pero esta vez no había ninguna. La joven se ahogaba en su casa, todo el día era lo mismo, tocar el piano, coser y bordar, y por la tarde ir a la iglesia. Necesitaba ver a su novio, por lo que decidió que en la tarde iría a verlo al cuartel. Diría que tal vez era su prima o su vecina... algo se le ocurriría.

Pronto llegó la tarde, por lo que se cambió de ropa, se puso uno de sus vestidos favoritos, un largo vestido blanco bordado con varias flores de color amarillo, por debajo de la ropa llevaba puesto un corset que ajustaba su cintura haciéndola ver más pequeña, se recogió el pelo en una trenza, puso un poco de carmín en sus labios y salió a toda prisa de su casa, con la excusa de que se iba a confesar. Su madre no sospechó en absoluto, por lo que la dejó ir sin problemas.

Había tardado media hora más o menos hasta que llegó a las puertas del cuartel, vino una persona a recibirla, era un sargento que se encontraba por ahí y que casualmente había escuchado el nombre de Jean, se acercó a Mikasa y le dijo que el mencionado no se encontraba en el cuartel, dado que era su día de permiso, y que por lo general solía ir a un parque cercano a descansar y a dar una vuelta.

Mikasa, le dio las gracias por la información, se despidió del militar y acto seguido se dirigió hasta el lugar indicado por el mismo. Estaba bastante ilusionada por ver a su amado después de días sin saber de él, aunque en el fondo sentía que algo no iba bien, era muy extraño que no le dijera nada sobre sus días libres, y lo que era más raro aun: que no le haya buscado en todo este tiempo… "seguramente ha estado muy ocupado y no ha tenido tiempo" pensó Mikasa. El parque al que se dirigía estaba a unas cuantas manzanas de donde se encontraba, pero había ido tan deprisa que en pocos minutos ya había llegado a su destino.

La joven mientras caminaba buscaba con la mirada a algún militar por los alrededores. Pero no había nadie, después de una media hora se dio por vencida ya que era hora de regresar a su casa, de lo contrario tendría problemas con su madre. De camino a casa vio una escena que le llamó la atención, a lo lejos sentados en un banco, estaban dos jóvenes, se veían muy enamorados, se besaban apasionadamente, habían elegido un lugar apartado para que nadie los viera. La joven tenía el cabello rubio, y el chico tenía el cabello marrón….

No supo porqué pero Mikasa se fue acercando cada vez más y más a la joven pareja que ahora se encontraba a pocos pasos de ella. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Las lágrimas no tardaron en bajar por sus mejillas, frente a ella se encontraba su amado con una conocida suya, _Annie..._

Mikasa se fue tan rápido como pudo de aquel lugar, de aquel maldito lugar, las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos, estaba destrozada, no podía creer que en tan solo unos instantes su "pequeño mundo" se viniera abajo. Los dos amantes se quedaron paralizados, observando como la joven de alejaba cada vez más. Por un lado Jean se quedó quieto, no supo que hacer o que decir, le había pillado por sorpresa la aparición de Mikasa, tanto su cuerpo como sus labios se quedaron paralizados... por otro lado la joven rubia, si había visto a su "amiga" acercarse pero no le importó, siguió besando a su amado. Quería que los descubriera, quería que se diera cuenta de una vez y por todas, de la relación que mantenía con el joven soldado. Mientras la azabache se alejaba, una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Annie. Satisfecha por lo que había conseguido.

Mikasa llegó rápidamente a su casa, no había parado de llorar en todo el camino, quería ir a su habitación y tumbarse en la cama para llorar, para desahogarse, necesitaba hacerlo. Sin embargo no podía dejar que su familia y más concretamente su madre la viera en ese estado, ya que se suponía que se había ido a la iglesia. No tenía forma alguna de explicar el porqué estaba llorando como una Magdalena...

Se detuvo en la entrada de su casa, y con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía, limpió sus lágrimas con la manga de su vestido, arregló su cabello y se lo puso detrás de las orejas. Pasó sus dedos por su rostro, para asegurarse que no había rastros de ninguna lágrima. Y finalmente se decidió a entrar.

No se había visto en ningún espejo por lo que dudaba que su aspecto estuviera bien cuidado como siempre. Así que con pasos ligeros y para no levantar sospechas se dirigió al recibidor principal. Iba de camino a las escaleras cuando una voz detrás suya hizo que se diera la vuelta, deteniendo su avance por completo.

- _Veo que ya has llegado, hoy no has tardado mucho_ \- sentada en el sofá estaba su madre bordando un precioso vestido.

 _-Buenas tardes madre, hoy no había mucha gente en confesión, por eso tardé menos de lo esperado-_

- _No se que tanto tienes que hacer en ese lugar, una jovencita tan buena y decente como tu, no tiene pecados-_ dijo Carla estudiando cada gesto de su hija, ante lo que acababa de decir.

- _Todos tenemos pecados madre, ninguno de nosotros está libre de ellos-_ respondió un poco nerviosa

 _-Bueno, vamos a dejar la religión para otro día, tu padre ya está devuelta en casa. Así que hoy vamos a preparar algo especial para él. Me ayudarás en la cocina, le vamos a preparar su platillo favorito-_

 _-Si madre, como usted diga-_

La joven subió las escaleras con desgana, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, pero sabía que tenía que aparentar frente a su familia. Llegó a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Dio un profundo suspiro y se dejó caer. Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer, la escena que contempló hace algunos minutos no dejaba su cabeza, su corazón estaba destrozado. Y lo peor de todo es que tenía que sufrir en silencio, ya que nadie de su círculo entendería que una jovencita como ella, haya estado viéndose a escondidas con un militar de bajo rango. Y que encima de eso, le haya engañado con una "amiga" suya, se sentía realmente estúpida y tonta.

Annie nunca había sido su amiga, es más siempre le había visto como a una rival, era muy soberbia, orgullosa y bastante mala. Había tenido un pequeño romance con su hermano Eren, nada serio, pero lo suficiente para saber lo manipuladora y falsa que era. Tenía que saludarla y tener conversaciones por cortesía, al fin y al cabo podía convertirse en su cuñada. Por lo que su madre obligaba a Mikasa salir a dar paseos con su "amiga". Los paseos siempre los daban por el parque, hablaban de cosas sin importancia. Y el poco tiempo que compartieron juntas, Mikasa la llegó realmente a apreciar. Pero parece que Annie no compartía ese sentimiento.

- _Sabía que estarías llorando, crees que soy tan tonta como para no darme cuenta de lo que estabas haciendo en mis narices-_

- _Madre... ¿qué hace en mi habitación?-_ respondió Mikasa sorprendida, por la aparición de su progenitora.

 _-Lo sé hace algunas semanas, no creía que tú fueras tan devota, al punto de ir casi todas las tardes a la iglesia-_ dijo con sarcasmo - _Se puede saber ¿quién te crees que eres para ir detrás de un militar de clase baja, sin ningún tipo de distinción y sin fortuna?-_

- _Madre, puede estar tranquila, el y yo jamás volveremos a estar juntos, si eso es todo lo que me quería decir le ruego que me deje sola-_

- _No, no solamente es eso lo que te tenía que decir, te vengo a exigir que de una vez y por todas te cases, tu padre ha vuelto con la peor de las noticias. Nadie en este maldito país nos quiere prestar dinero, en poco tiempo vamos a estar en la calle. Y mientras tú que haces, llorando por un miserable, que seguramente prefirió a otra antes que a ti-_

 _-Ya basta madre, no voy a permitir que me siga insultando, estoy harta de usted. Quiero que se vaya ahora mismo de mi habitación-_

 _-No, no me iré Mikasa, hasta que aceptes de una buena vez casarte. Porque si no lo haces le contaré todo a tu padre, lo de tu aventura con el militar ese, y te juro por Dios que tu padre no descansará hasta que lo rete a un duelo, por la falta tan grave que ha cometido, al fijar sus ojos en alguien como tu. Seguramente, lo mate o peor aún maten a tu padre-_

Mikasa estaba asimilando todo lo que su madre le estaba diciendo, no podía entender cómo la vida, su vida se estaba jodiendo en tan poco tiempo. Todo se estaba viniendo abajo, pero las palabras de su madre calaron fondo, sabía que no podía poner en riesgo la vida, y el honor de su padre y de toda la familia, que diría la gente si se enterase de que la hija de buena familia, había tenido un romance clandestino y que la cabeza de familia se iba a enfrentar a un militar de bajo rango, por el honor de su hija. Seguramente las habladurías no tardarían en llegar, y pensarían que incluso pasó "algo más" entre ellos dos.

 _-No tengo elección verdad, madre-_ la joven se puso de pie, mirando fijamente a su progenitora.

 _-Más bien te estoy dando una oportunidad, hija. Hazlo por el bien de la familia. Y también hazlo por mantener nuestro buen nombre-_

 _-Nunca he sido su hija preferida, eso lo sé, es más he llegado a pensar que tal vez nunca deseó que naciera. Pero pensé que tal vez mi madre se compadecería de mi, que me entendería. Me han roto el corazón y no he escuchado ninguna palabra amable de su parte, ninguna muestra de afecto-_ las lágrimas de Mikasa no paraban de salir, aún así mantenía la vista firme y no titubeaba.

 _-Mikasa, no me vengas con sentimentalismos. Somos mujeres y nuestro deber es obedecer, primero a tus padres y luego a tu esposo, solo te pido que cumplas con el rol que la sociedad ha querido para nosotras, si te has enamorado de un "don nadie" es tu culpa, y de nadie más, así que asume las consecuencias de tus actos, y dame una respuesta de una vez-_

La joven azabache se sentó en su cama, todo lo que había expresado a su progenitora no sirvió para nada. La persona en quien había confiado a quien había entregado su corazón le había traicionado. Y el tener que soportar a su Madre era un verdadero martirio. Nunca pensó que diría esto, pero dentro de lo malo, era el mal menor…

 _-Está bien Madre, yo me casaré, y espero que ese día llegue pronto. Ya que no quiero ver su cara_ _ **nunca más-**_

 **Afueras de París**

- _Señor esta carta acaba de llegar para usted, la envían desde Lyon-_

 _-Está bien, ahora retírate, voy a leerla-_

 _-Si señor como usted diga-_

 _ **Lyon, diciembre de 1825**_

 _ **Estimado Kenny, te escribo esta carta porque tú eres la única persona que nos ha tendido la mano y nos quiere ayudar. Sabes de sobra de nuestros problemas económicos, tanto los derroches de mi hijo así como las malas cosechas y la mala gestión en las haciendas, han hecho que nos veamos envueltos en esta mala situación económica. Hemos considerado tu oferta y tanto mi marido así como mi hija y yo hemos decidido aceptarla. Estamos a tu disposición, así que en cuanto tú nos digas nos reuniremos para la pedida de mano y para fijar la fecha de la boda. Espero que te mejores y que pronto nos veamos.**_

 _ **Un saludo**_

 _ **Carla Jaeger**_

 _"Así que al final aceptan mi propuesta, es hora de hablar con el notario"_ Kenny llevó su mano a la mesita y agitó con fuerza la campana, haciendo que rápidamente uno de los sirvientes entrara en la habitación.

 _-Si señor-_

 _-Avisa inmediatamente a mi notario, y también que alguien vaya a buscar a Erwin-_

 _-Si señor, como usted ordene-_

 **París, varias semanas después**

Tres semanas habían pasado desde que conoció a su padre, en todo este tiempo no había dejado de pensar en él, se parecían y mucho: los dos eran arrogantes, soberbios, el azabache se vio claramente reflejado en su progenitor. Pero no iba aceptar de ninguna forma ser su hijo, nunca se ocupó de el, Levi había tenido incluso que buscar en la basura para comer. Mientras que su padre y toda su familia, se daban banquetes, vestían bien, tenían una vida sin preocupaciones...Para Levi buscar una nueva vida era imposible, por un lado su fama y por otro lado las deudas que tenía con un grupo de mafiosos, hacían que su vida no fuera para nada fácil.

Caminaba de vuelta a su hogar, había sido un día muy duro, había conseguido algo de dinero de varios robos, pero no era suficiente como para saldar su deuda, pero por lo menos le serviría para que le concedieran un poco más de tiempo. Estaba oscureciendo y pronto la noche caería, en unos cuentos pasos estaría en la entrada de la pensión, levantó la mirada y a pocos metros de él, vislumbró a un individuo, bien vestido con traje negro, corbata y zapatos relucientes. Bastante alto y bien parecido. Parecía que estaba esperando a alguien, era raro ver a gente tan bien vestida por aquellos suburbios... Levi le quitó importancia y siguió su camino. Se paró frente al portal con la intención de entrar.

 _-¿Señor Ackerman?-_ dijeron a sus espaldas, haciendo que Levi se diera la vuelta.

 _-Buenas noches señor Ackerman, soy Smith, Erwin Smith, el abogado de su padre-_

 _-No me interesa como se llame, ahora apártese de mi vista-_ respondió el azabache

 _-Lamento comunicarle que su padre a muerto y es mi deber informarle que ahora usted es su único heredero….-_

 **Continuará …..**


	5. Capítulo IV: Sin opciones

**Hola chicos y chicas, les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste, dejadme vuestros comentarios, si os está gustando la historia, cualquier comentario se agradece, siempre y cuando se haga con respeto. Disculparme por no actualizar seguido pero es que no tengo mucho tiempo. Y sin nada más que decirles comenzamos...**

 **Capítulo IV: Sin opciones**

 **París, Francia**

La soledad era lo único que lo había acompañado toda su vida, sobre todo cuando perdió a su madre. ¿A que podía aspirar alguien como él?, ¿Qué era lo que le deparaba la vida y sobre todo su futuro?. Varios pensamientos y preguntas estaban latentes en su cabeza. ¿Que debía hacer?, aceptar aquella propuesta que tal vez sería la única vía de escape de su miserable y jodida vida. O seguir viviendo o más bien malviviendo como hasta ahora, no debiendo nada a nadie y mucho menos a su padre.

Desde aquel día que el rubio le había esperado en el portal y le había confesado lo de la muerte de su progenitor, su cabeza no había dejado de trabajar, intentando tomar alguna decisión de la cual no se arrepintiera. O bien aceptaba y se quedaba con todo. Sabiendo de antemano que fue una puta _"obra de caridad"_ de su padre con su hijo bastardo, o bien lo rechazaba todo y seguía robando y sobreviviendo como hasta ahora...Cualquiera pensaría que la primera opción era la correcta, pero el orgullo de Levi y el resentimiento hacía su padre, eran superior a todo. Nunca le había gustado deber nada a nadie. Siempre se había valido solo... ¿qué debo hacer?...pensaba en cada momento, cuando en su cabeza resonó una palabra que el abogado de su padre le dijo antes de marcharse: _"condición"_. Sí, su "padre" había impuesto una condición para que pudiera disfrutar de su dinero. Pero...¿Dé que condición se trataba?, ¿sería él capaz de aceptarla?.

Había hablado con Farlan sobre el asunto. Y obviamente su amigo le había dicho que sin dudarlo lo aceptara, que ojalá y a él le hubieran dejado una fortuna. Le decía que le tenía envidia porque por fin podría salir de esa vida en los suburbios. Había anochecido y otra jornada más terminaba para Levi, que se disponía a regresar a su habitación, unos cuantos pasos más y por fin estaría en la pensión. Antes de poder llegar hasta ahí, pasando a lado de un callejón oscuro escuchó varios lamentos y quejidos que provenían de su interior.

No es que se preocupara de que o quien estaba ahí, pero algo dentro de él hizo que se acercara hasta aquel oscuro lugar e investigara lo que estaba sucediendo. Dio varios pasos y agachó su cabeza para ver mejor. Había varias manchas de sangre, de abundante sangre, la persona que estuviera herida había perdido una considerable cantidad del líquido carmesí. Siguió el rastro, motivado por su curiosidad y sin pestañear observó la escena que ante sus ojos se mostraba: tumbado de lado, con la ropa manchada de sangre, con las manos sujetando su estómago y con las piernas dobladas, yacía un hombre golpeado. Se trataba sin lugar a dudas de su amigo: Farlan.

 _-Farlan... ¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?-_ se arrodilló para coger a su amigo entre sus brazos -responde por favor-

 _-Leevii..,eres tú-_ respondió adolorido

- _Si soy yo, tranquilo, te voy a llevar a mi habitación, después llamaré a un médico, no te preocupes, todo estará bien-_

Inmediatamente el azabache se dirigió con su amigo en brazos hasta su habitación, y una vez dentro iría a ver alguien que le ayudara, algún curandero del lugar tal vez, ya que no podía permitirse pagar a un médico _-Si tan sólo tuviera dinero-_ se dijo así mismo... pero no, no puedo aceptar ese maldito dinero, no puedo aceptar el dinero de ese hombre...

Como conocía bien el lugar no le fue muy difícil encontrar alguien que le ayudara por algunas monedas... cuando llegó al lugar Farlan había perdido la conciencia, el "médico" le ordenó que saliera de la habitación y así lo hizo. Pasaron unas angustiantes dos horas y el curandero no le había dicho nada en ese tiempo, estaba muy preocupado por el estado de su amigo, ya que el era como su hermano, además seguía pensando en lo que había pasado, desarrollaba múltiples teorías de cómo su amigo terminó en ese estado, de quien era el responsable, apenas tenía enemigos, sólo había unos, los más peligrosos de la ciudad: La mafia. Deben de ser los mafiosos, -como no lo pensé antes- se dijo así mismo. Les debía dinero y como no pudieron darle una paliza a él, decidieron darle a Farlan como un aviso para que pagara sus deudas. Eso significaba que los tenían vigilados y que sabían con quien estaba relacionado. Tanto su vida como la de Farlan corrían peligro, -debo salir de aquí lo antes que pueda- dijo en voz alta.

La puerta de la habitación se ha abrió dejando ver al hombre que salía de la misma, estaba con su bata blanca manchada de sangre, y en su frente no dejaban de caer algunas gotas de sudor..

 _-He logrado que sobreviva, es un milagro que lo hayas encontrado a tiempo. Está estable y tal vez viva, pero tendrá que utilizar una muleta toda su vida, han herido su pierna y no va a volver a caminar normalmente nunca más. Además para intentar apaciguar el dolor de su pierna es necesario darle varias medicinas, de lo contrario sufrirá unos dolores inaguantables-_

 _-Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano, te lo agradezco_ \- metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó unas cuantas monedas, extendió su mano y las depositó en la Palma del curandero, pagando los honorarios del mismo.

- _Si ves que le sube la fiebre, no dudes en llamarme, adiós-_

 _-Adiós-_ contestó secamente el azabache

Al día siguiente partió Levi a buscar a Erwin Smith el abogado de su padre, para decirle que aceptaba el testamento y con ello la herencia de Kenny Ackerman. Había pasado toda la noche meditando y por fin y pese a su orgullo supo que la mejor manera de salir de ese lugar y pagar las medicinas y el tratamiento de Farlan era aceptar la herencia. Al fin y al cabo su padre estaba muerto y la herencia era una forma de compensar todas las atenciones que jamás recibió de su parte. Por otro lado iba a heredarlo el solo, y no tendría que compartirla con nadie. Que hay de malo en aceptar un dinero que te cae del cielo, y no solo dinero un apellido y distinción. Estos pensamientos se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que esa era la mejor decisión que pudo tomar. Pero muy en el fondo sabía que si no hubiera ocurrido lo de su amigo, seguramente jamás hubiera aceptado.

En unas horas se encontraba frente a un viejo edificio de fachada imponente. En el que había varias personas de traje y corbata trabajando. Tenía la tarjeta que el rubio le dio y se dispuso a entrar. -tercera planta, Puerta C- dijo en voz alta. Una vez en su destino golpeó la puerta y una mujer le recibió con una sonrisa en los labios.

- _Buenos días, ¿en que puedo ayudarle caballero?-_

 _-Buscó a Erwin Smith-_

 _-Espere un momento aquí por favor-_ la joven castaña se fue dejando al azabache en medio de una pequeña sala, después de unos segundos volvió hasta la misma.

 _-Puede pasar, por aquí por favor-_ le dijo dirigiéndolo hasta el despacho de Erwin.

Entró por la puerta y lo primero que le llamó la atención era la enorme cantidad de papeles sobre el escritorio del rubio. Tiene mucho trabajo pensó Levi, quien inmediatamente tomó asiento frente a él.

 _-Buenos días señor Ackerman, ¿a que se debe su visita?-_

 _-Cómo tú bien sabrás todavía no soy un Ackerman-_ dijo tuteándolo - _He venido aquí por ese mismo asunto, y he decidido aceptar la herencia de Kenny-_

 _-Me alegra saber que al final todo ese dinero no será destinado al estado, pero antes debe saber la condición que dejó estipulada su padre en el testamento para poder acceder a su dinero-_

- _Ese lo sé, así que comencemos cuanto antes, no tengo todo el día-_ dijo Levi frunciendo el ceño esperando una respuesta de Erwin.

- _Vaya veo que es de los que no se van por las ramas-_ respondió levantándose de la silla. - _Pues bien…. la condición para que su herencia pase a ser patrimonio suyo es que usted se case con una dama distinguida, a la que su padre antes de morir pidió en matrimonio para usted-_

- _Así que esa es la famosa condición_ \- dijo sin mostrar asombro, manteniendo su semblante indiferente - _Viejo mañoso hasta en la tumba me sigue jodiendo-_

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos que al abogado se les hicieron eternos.

- _Y bien, cual es su respuesta-_

 _-Acepto, me voy a casar, será un matrimonio de conveniencia como todos los de alcurnia ¿no?, a mi no me interesa en absoluto mi futura esposa, sólo quiero el dinero y nada más-_ respondió con seguridad el azabache, levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose a la salida.

- _En cuanto haya enviado los papeles al notario mandaré a alguien para que le avise, mientras tanto puede hacer uso de la vivienda donde residía su padre, así como de una parte del dinero que ha dejado para sus gastos personales, y en cuanto se casen se le procederá a ser la entrega total de la herencia-_

 _-Muy bien que así sea, adiós-_ dijo despidiéndose el azabache.

 **Lyon, Francia**

Varias semanas habían pasado desde que le dijo a su Madre que aceptaba la proposición de matrimonio que ella le había propuesto, en todo este tiempo no supo nada de Jean ni de Annie, su madre no le había hablado nada más del tema, y su padre se la pasaba encerrado en su despacho deprimido y sin ganas de hacer nada. Mikasa estaba también deprimida ya que en todo este tiempo albergaba que Jean se presentara o que por lo menos le enviara una carta, dándole una explicación, pero nada de eso ocurrió. Pasaba las tardes leyendo o bordando algún vestido que ya había comenzado a pasar de moda, bordando algún lazo o algún detalle para cambiar su forma. Delante de su familia fingía seguir siendo la misma chica alegre que conocían, pero en cuanto llegaba a su habitación se derrumbaba, y es que Jean le había roto el corazón y sin embargo, ella lo seguía queriendo...

Los días habían sido iguales, hasta esa mañana cuando su padre recibió una carta de la capital. Al parecer un amigo de su infancia había fallecido, un capitalino rico como todas sus amistades, pensó Mikasa. Su padre por primera vez en días se dejó ver, estaba bastante estropeado, parecía que había envejecido en pocos días, se notaba la preocupación en su rostro al que ahora se sumaba la tristeza. Su amigo había muerto como era de esperarse, pero a Grisha la noticia le dejó devastado.

Tanto su padre como su madre se habían encerrado en el despacho y no habían salido hasta después de una hora. El rostro de su madre mostraba satisfacción en cuanto salió de hablar con su padre, pero el de Grisha mostraba enfado. Aprovechando que Mikasa se encontraba cerca decidieron ir a hablar directamente con la joven.

Entraron en la habitación de Mikasa y su padre fue el primero en hablar con ella.

- _Mikasa, tengo que hablar de un asunto muy importante, y quiero que me digas si lo que te voy a decir es verdad-_

 _-Claro que si padre, dígame que es lo que ha pasado-_

 _-Tú madre me ha informado de que te quieres casar, y quiero saber si es verdad, porque si no es así yo no puedo obligarte...-_

- _Padre conozco la situación en la que nos encontramos, y he pensado mucho en cómo puedo contribuir con la familia, y he llegado a la conclusión de que casarme es lo único que puedo hacer- respondió resignada._

 _-Mikasa, nunca quise verte en esta situación-_ cogió las manos de Mikasa entre las suyas mirándola directamente a los ojos. _\- no quiero que te sientas obliga...-_

- _Sé cual es mi deber, y lo cumpliré padre-_

 _-Hija... pero…perdóname-_ dijo con tristeza. _-De veras que lo siento….. gracias Mikasa-_ dijo dándose por vencido.

El viaje a la capital había resultado ser agotador. Su padre le informó que se debía casar con el hijo de su amigo fallecido, obviamente omitiendo su origen, también le informó que tenían que ir a la capital porque su amigo había dejado estipulado en su testamento que para acceder a una parte del dinero que su padre requería, debían antes comprometerse en matrimonio, y una vez casados le daría completamente la suma que necesitaba.

Su madre le había ayudado a hacer las maletas, metieron los mejores vestidos que tenía, algunas joyas y varias sabanas que tenía que bordar con las iniciales suyas y de su futuro marido, como era la tradición. Su padre no podía aportar ningún dote por lo que su madre le dijo que ella iba a ser la única aportación a su matrimonio, así que debía portarse adecuadamente, ser una buena esposa y darle unos hijos sanos. Se alojaron en una pequeña pensión en las afueras de Paris, cerca de la casa que sería suya dentro de poco. Su madre estaba muy enfadada por donde se habían alojado, la pensión no estaba mal, pero era bastante humilde. Y eso no iba nada con los lujos a los que estaba acostumbrada Carla.

Mikasa pasaría a llamarse Mikasa Ackerman, por su marido, pero poco le importaba ya que sus pensamientos seguían en otra parte y en otro hombre. Por mucho que ella se casara y que cambiara su apellido su cariño y amor no cambiarían, o así lo pensaba ella, ya que seguía enamorada de aquel soldado de bajo rango que la había traicionado.ç

 **Afueras de Paris, varios días después**

Levi Ackerman se trasladó a vivir a las afueras de la Capital, había llevado a su mejor amigo con él. Había contratado un médico para que lo atendiera personalmente y la recuperación de Farlan se notaba cada día más. Se notaba su cojera, pero las heridas de la pierna cicatrizaban adecuadamente.

Sus pensamientos siembre se iban al día en el que fue al despacho del abogado de su padre. Después de salir de aquel edificio, Levi estaba bastante preocupado, pero no quiso mostrárselo al rubio. _Se iba a casar,_ se repetía en su cabeza muchas veces. El había estado con mujeres, ninguna relación enserio, tuvo algunos amoríos con la hija de una amiga de su madre: Petra. Pero después de que ella le dijera que se iba a casar, todo entre ellos había terminado. Nunca había estado enamorado y casarse así de la noche a la mañana era algo que le preocupaba al azabache. _-Tal vez puedo llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo con mi futura esposa-_ pensó en voz alta.

Al otro día después de estar en el despacho de Erwin, lo habían llamado para la cita con el notario, había sido rápido, ya que como testigo se presentó el propio Erwin Smith y además entregó una carta firmada por el puño de Kenny, donde reconocía como hijo a Levi. Así que ahora tenía ya el apellido de su padre, ya no era sólo Levi a secas, si no el señor Levi Ackerman.

Mañana conocería a su futura esposa, no sabía cómo era, ni su edad, solo sabía que se llamaba Mikasa, _que nombre tan peculiar_ pensó Levi, mañana por la noche estarían comprometidos en matrimonio y como mandan las costumbres y tradiciones sería para siempre o hasta que la muerte los separe, y es que su padre aun muerto, _le había dejado sin opciones..._

El abogado de su padre le había ayudado mucho en estos días, desde la vestimenta: encargando al sastre varios trajes, hasta la contratación de varios sirvientes para su nuevo hogar. Nunca imaginó vivir rodeado de lujos. Levi se alojó en una habitación de las muchas que habían, no era el dormitorio principal ya que no quería dormir en el mismo cuarto que su padre, ese honor se lo había cedido a Farlan que se había quedado con la habitación más grande de la mansión.  
Ya había caído la noche, por lo que decidió irse a dar un baño y descansar, era muy fácil acostumbrarse a esa vida, que nada tenía que ver con la de los suburbios. Mañana por la noche conocería a su prometida, la mujer con quien pasaría el resto de su vida. No estaba nervioso, pero si le intrigaba ver el rostro de su futura esposa.

En una modesta pensión, una joven se levantaba perezosa y sin ánimos. Sabía que aquel día iba a llegar, pocos minutos antes le había despertado su madre para comenzar con la sesión de belleza para su compromiso. Debía presentarse en las mejores galas para la noche. Mikasa no tenía ánimos de nada, sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto haber llorado la noche anterior, y es que Jean no salía de su cabeza. Y a todo esto se le sumaba también el miedo, miedo al saber que se casaría con un hombre al que no conocía de nada, al que no amaba y al que tendría que entregarse y ser su esposa en todos los sentidos...

La noche había llegado rápidamente, la joven de Lyon, salía de la pensión con unos de sus mejores vestidos, un vestido azul marino de varios bordados, con escote en forma de corazón que resaltaba aún más sus atributos, muy ajustado en la zona de la cintura. Se había recogido el pelo en un moño alto, y su maquillaje era muy sencillo, bastante natural, solo resaltó sus carnosos labios con un carmín rosa, al que lo acompañaban unos pendientes y un collar de perlas. Su madre estaba orgullosa de su hija, era hermosa, y su padre al verla no pudo contener su emoción, su hija, se había convertido en toda una bella mujer.

Subieron al carruaje de inmediato y Mikasa se sentó al lado de su padre, durante el trayecto, sus progenitores no dejaron de hablar acerca de su futuro marido, según había escuchado había estado estudiando en Alemania por lo que nunca Grisha lo conoció cuando estuvo visitando a Kenny. O esa era la versión que tenían que dar a su hija para evitar que se hablara sobre su origen. Era mayor que Mikasa, estaba entrando en los treinta años. Pero eso era lo normal para un matrimonio: que los hombres sean mayores que las mujeres y que las mujeres se casaran muy jóvenes, ya que eso aseguraba la descendencia.

La joven de Lyon apenas ponía atención de lo que estaban hablando sus progenitores, si se iba a comprometer o no, no era algo que le importara, como siempre sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte. Ya había oscurecido y se veían a lo lejos las luces de la ciudad parisina. A lo lejos vislumbró una enorme mansión, bien alumbrada. Se estremeció al entrar en aquel lugar, y una vez que pasaron el portal de la casa se puso nerviosa. No se había puesto a pensar en su prometido, aquel con el que pasaría el resto de su vida.

Un sirviente les recibió y les dio la bienvenida una vez que se bajaron del carruaje, había mucha gente entrando en la mansión, varios burgueses ricos y también gente de la nobleza que había sido invitada. Su padre y su madre entraron delante de ella que los seguía con pasos lentos. Y una vez dentro, el bullicio se apagó de inmediato haciendo que la joven se pusiera más nerviosa. Una persona que estaba entre el público anunció la llegada de la prometida y el salón estalló en aplausos. Nerviosa como estaba saludó a varias personas que habían acudido a su compromiso. En la otra parte del salón se encontraban tres jóvenes, dos de ellos rubios uno alto bien parecido y el otro delgado y de estatura media, y en medio de los dos, un hombre bajito de mirada penetrante y semblante serio, bastante particular, al que parecía que todo le daba igual.

- _Es ella, eres muy afortunado Levi-_ dijo Farlan apoyando su mando en el hombro de Levi y guiñándole un ojo.

- _Vaya, así que esta es mi futura esposa...-_ respondió sin cambiar su semblante el azabache, mirando de arriba a abajo y sin perder detalle de la que dentro de poco sería su mujer... _-No está nada mal…_ \- dijo Levi.

 **Continuará...**


	6. Capítulo V: Marioneta

**Buenas chicos y chicas, os dejo el último capítulo, comentarme que les ha parecido, siempre vuestros comentarios son bien recibidos. Muchas gracias a toda esa gente que se toma la molestia de leer. Os agradezco de corazón.**

 **Capítulo V: Marioneta**

 **Paris, Francia 1826**

Mikasa Jaeger sentía que no encajaba en el lugar donde se encontraba, toda esa gente que no conocía, y que la saludaba felicitándola por el futuro enlace, tenía que ser una gran actriz para fingir que aquello era lo que ella quería, se sentía tan sola... aunque estaba rodeada de gente, quería pedir ayuda a alguien, alguien que se apiadara de ella y la sacara de aquel lugar, lejos muy lejos de su futuro marido, lejos de su familia, lejos de todo.

Pero nada de eso podía ser, ella tenía que comprometerse en contra de su voluntad, hacer lo que todos esperan de una dama de su categoría, honrar a su padre y a su familia, pasar de la protección de su progenitor a la protección de su esposo. Era tan injusto haber nacido mujer ya que no podías elegir con quien te ibas a casar.

Daba igual si lo amases o no, _el amor se da con el tiempo, decían. Tienes que dejar que tu marido robe tu inocencia, y satisfacerlo siempre...debes ser una buena esposa..._ El matrimonio era un enlace de común acuerdo entre las familias para beneficiarse de los bienes del otro, y dar descendencia a tu esposo, eso sí, solo se veía con buenos ojos si se trataba de un varón, en el caso de una mujer, era recibida igualmente, pero se sabía de antemano que era una gran carga y que buscar un marido apropiado no siempre era fácil.

Todos estos pensamientos rondaban la cabeza de la joven de Lyon, a la que no le quedaba más remedio que seguir con aquella farsa de ser la esposa perfecta para un completo desconocido, y entonces pasó lo que tanto temía, su padre la cogió del brazo y muy lentamente se la fue acercando hasta donde se encontraban esos tres hombres, se sentía muy nerviosa, ya que no sabía quién de ellos iba a ser su futuro marido, discretamente se fijó aún más en ellos. Su madre que acompañaba a su padre le dijo al oído que sonriera, que estaba muy seria. Poco a poco se fue acercando hasta a aquel lugar. El hombre más alto fue en primero en darles la bienvenida.

 _-Me alegro que por fin estéis aquí, es un placer conoceros-_ dijo el hombre rubio amablemente mientras estrechaba la mano de Grisha y daba un beso en la mano a Carla.

 _-El placer es nuestro_ \- respondió Grisha, con una sonrisa amable, cogió el brazo de la joven y la puso delante de los demás hombres. - _Está es mi hija, Mikasa Jaeger-_

 _-Es un placer conoceros señorita, soy Erwin Smith, el abogado de la familia Ackerman-_ dijo el rubio presentándose _._ - _Este caballero es Farlan Church, un amigo de la familia, y por último os presento al señor Levi Ackerman-_

El nerviosismo de Mikasa no hizo más que acrecentarse, lanzó una breve mirada a su prometido, no sabía porqué, pero ese hombre le ponía muy nerviosa. Era bastante peculiar, ahora que lo tenía cerca confirmaba sus sospechas, era más bajito que ella, nada tenía que ver con Jean. Sus ojos la miraban como queriendo desnudarla, su miraba la calaba en los huesos.

Levi por su parte no había podido dejar de verla, era hermosa, tenía unas buenas curvas, pensaba en no consumar el matrimonio, pero al verla supo que si lo haría, al fin de cuentas se convertiría en su marido y podía exigir ese derecho como tal. Erwin le lanzó un imperceptible gruñido que lo sacó de su ensoñación. En todo este tiempo había cogido confianza con el rubio, el cual le había dicho lo necesario e imprescindible para presentarse ese día con su futura familia. _Normas de etiqueta lo llamaba._

Dio unos dos pasos y rápidamente saludó a la Familia de su prometida, estrechó la mano con su futuro suegro y dio un beso en la mano enguantada de su suegra. En cuanto a la joven..

 _-Es un placer conocerte por fin, Mikasa_ \- dijo Levi plantando un beso en la mano de su prometida, demorándose un poco más de la cuenta.

 _-Lo mismo digo, señor Ackerman-_ a la joven no le hizo gracia que de buenas a primeras le tuteara..

Se quedaron viendo un par de segundos que se hicieron eternos a ojos de la chica. Su padre rápidamente habló para romper el silencio que se había generado en la habitación.

 _-Damas y Caballeros, os agradezco que estéis aquí, hoy se va a celebrar el compromiso en matrimonio de mi hija Mikasa Jaeger, con el señor Levi Ackerman-_ la sala estalló en aplausos, ante las palabras de Grisha.

El abogado que hacía como tutor de Levi, comenzó a hablar diciendo que en pocos minutos se pediría la mano de la joven, pero que antes disfrutaran de la velada. Varios músicos comenzaron a tocar. Entre ellos un pianista, y varios violinistas. Los sirvientes no tardaron en entrar con varios aperitivos y bebidas para los invitados. La gente se veía tan feliz y satisfecha con el enlace. - _Panda de hipócritas, seguro que les importa una mierda mi compromiso, sólo les interesa comer y beber gratis-_ pensaba Mikasa, que se había sentado al lado de unas damas, queriendo pasar desapercibida.

 _-Pero hija, que haces ahí sentada, el señor Ackerman pregunta por ti-_ dijo Carla mientras reprendía a su hija. _-Pues dígale madre, que si quiere hablarme que se acerque hasta aquí-_ respondió inmediatamente la joven de mala manera.

Mikasa no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, demasiado estaba aguantando como para ir detrás de él y ser su sombra, era él que debía acercarse y hablar con ella para conocerse, era él quien tenía que cortejarla. No lo contrario. Mikasa se quedó en el mismo lugar sin querer moverse de su sitio.

Levi por su parte hablaba con Farlan diciéndole que odiaba las celebraciones y más a su costa, pero que estaba sorprendido por la belleza de la joven con quien contraería matrimonio, sin embargo, no la veía tan emocionada con el compromiso. Mientras estaba hablando con su mejor amigo llegó su futura suegra y comenzó a adularlo, Levi que sabía reconocer a la gente falsa de inmediato, le pidió a modo de orden, que fuera a buscar a Mikasa para conocerla mejor.

Vio que la joven no accedió a sus peticiones y mostraba enojo en sus acciones, y es que era normal, Levi era un total desconocido para ella...se iba a acercar personalmente, pero Erwin le interrumpió. Dando comienzo por fin con la pedida de mano. Como mandaban las tradiciones eran los padres del novio quienes debían hablar con la familia de la joven para pedir su mano, pero al no tener a ninguno de sus dos progenitores vivos, Erwin iba a ejercer de tutor. Hablando y pidiendo en matrimonio a Mikasa.

El murmullo y el alboroto por fin cesaron, Erwin se levantó con una copa de champán en su mano, estaba más serio de lo habitual, y es que se tomaba su trabajo muy a pecho. La gente miraba expectante a los dos prometidos. Tanto Levi cómo Mikasa se sentían incómodos ante esas miradas y querían que todo aquello acabase.

-Buenas noches a todos soy Erwin Smith el abogado de la familia Ackerman, y para mi es un honor contar con vuestra presencia esta noche. En esta velada tan especial se va a formalizar el compromiso de matrimonio de dos jóvenes Levi Ackerman y Mikasa Jaeger- la gente aplaudió desde sus asientos, escuchando con atención cada una de las frases del abogado.

Tanto Levi como Erwin, se dirigieron hasta donde se encontraba Grisha, Carla, y Mikasa, llevando consigo una pequeña caja de color marrón, y una vez al frente de la familia, el rubio prosiguió hablando.

 _-Es un honor para mi estar esta noche frente a ustedes, familia Jaeger y hacer de tutor del señor Ackerman-_ dijo Erwin dando un paso atrás para que el protagonista de la noche hablara e hiciera los honores. Levi que no era mucho de hablar, quería terminar con el tema de una vez y por todas. Se presentó delante de toda la gente dándole la bienvenida a su " _humilde_ " hogar y agradeciéndoles su presencia. No era muy común que él hablara más de tres frases seguidas, pero era lo que se esperaba del futuro casado. Erwin le había dicho exactamente lo que tenía que decir y la verdad es que a él se le daba muy bien memorizar...Se puso frente a su futura familia y sin más dilaciones se dispuso a pedir su mano

 _-Señor y señora Jaeger, yo Levi Ackerman pido en matrimonio a su hija Mikasa-_ dijo el azabache muy seguro de sus palabras. Después regreso a ver de reojo a Erwin quien le hizo una señal. - Y _es un gran honor para mi que la señorita Jaeger acepte este humilde obsequio-_ prosiguió hablando, no lo había querido decir, pero Erwin se lo había advertido de que si no lo hacía quedaría muy mal frente a su futura familia y daría lugar a las habladurías.

 _El humilde obsequio_ no era ni más ni menos que una anillo de diamantes que había pertenecido a su abuela paterna y era una tradición que todas las mujeres Ackerman's lo llevarán. Según había dicho Erwin. Su madre jamás lo había llevado, pero su madrastra si y ahora le tocaba el turno a Mikasa.

La joven estaba ajena a todo lo que estaba pasando parecía como si su cuerpo estaba presente pero su alma estaba en otra parte, se puso pálida al ver el anillo de pedida, Levi notó como al igual que él, ella tampoco deseaba ese compromiso, ni mucho menos la futura boda, _¿Qué sería lo que él ladino de su padre le había propuesto a su familia para que se casara con él?, ¿sabrían acaso que él era un hijo ilegítimo?_. Varias preguntas pasaban por la cabeza de Levi mientras miraba los gestos de la joven que parecía bastante triste con toda esta farsa.

Su madre le dio un pequeño golpe para que despertara y volviera del lugar donde se encontraba, hace algunos segundos había pronunciado el señor Ackerman su discurso y Mikasa no había dicho nada, se había quedado mirando el anillo y no había articulado palabra.

Salió de su ensoñasión y miró a su madre, como esperando que le dijera que tenía que hacer, esperando que mueva uno de sus hilos para hacerle hablar al igual que una _**marioneta.**_ Carla fue la que habló en lugar de su hija, atrayendo todas las mirabas hacia ella. - _Claro que acepta, verdad hija-_ Mikasa solamente asintió sintiéndose confundida y utilizada...

Erwin Smith que había presenciado toda la escena, quiso quitarle hierro al asunto, dando por hecho el enlace. En el fondo se compadecía de la suerte de la joven, ya que seguramente si ella pudiera elegir lo más seguro era que jamás la hubiera conocido, pero el tenía que seguir las órdenes de su fallecido amigo y hacer que se cumpliera su voluntad. Levi con su ceño fruncido más de lo habitual no se explicaba como había terminado metido en esa gran farsa. Su futura esposa no quería casarse con él, no es que se lo hubiera dicho. Con sus gestos bastaba ver lo triste que se sentía.

 _-Damas y caballeros, como habéis presenciado esta futura pareja se ha comprometido en matrimonio, no está de más deciros que estáis invitados a la boda que se celebrará dentro de dos semanas en la Catedral de San Luis, esperamos contar con vuestra presencia-_ otro esplendoroso aplauso invadió la sala. Todos los invitados levantaron su copa de champán, incluido Grisha y Levi, celebrando el enlace que se produciría dentro de unas semanas.

Mikasa veía aquello como el cierre de una buena venta. Era como cuando pones una mercancía a la venta y obtienes el mejor precio que te podrían dar. Y claro ella era la mercancía que habían vendido sus padres al mejor postor...Como era la tradición la gente esperaba ver el baile de los novios. La música otra vez empezó a sonar, haciendo que varias parejas se levantaran de sus asientos para bailar al ritmo de la música. Sin olvidar que los novios debían presidir dicho baile.

Levi fue el primero reaccionar dado la mirada de Erwin, quien atendía a varios invitados. Se fue directamente a buscar a su futura esposa. Por su parte Mikasa miraba asombrada como se iba acercando su futuro marido, ahora que estaba frente a ella se pudo dar cuenta de que hacían una pareja inusual ya que ella era más alta que él. Pero eso poco importaba si había dinero de por medio. Su madre le dijo que debía ir con el señor Ackerman a bailar y así lo hizo, no quedándole más remedio.

Esperó a que el tomara la iniciativa, y así lo hizo cogiéndola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él. La joven se quedó sorprendida al ver los movimientos de su futuro esposo. Pero no opuso resistencia y dejó que la guiara en el baile. Levi por su parte no dejaba de mirarla, era bastante bella, desde esa altura podía ver sus labios. Como se entreabrían para coger un poco de aire, estaba muy nerviosa, eso lo sabía, ya que sus manos temblaban ligeramente. Era una mujer atractiva y bella, con un toque exótico que lo atraía cada vez más y eso no lo podía negar. _-Parece que el viejo de mi padre si que supo elegir bien-_ pensó cuando atrajo su cintura hacia él.

La música terminó y Mikasa dio por concluida la pieza de baile, dejando a Levi en el centro de la pista. Argumentó que se encontraba un tanto indispuesta y que necesitaba respirar, con esta excusa salió la habitación dejando a su prometido bastante confundido. Erwin se dio cuenta de lo sucedido y rápidamente hizo que Levi hablara con varios invitados, haciendo que olvidara el pequeño desplante de su prometida.

Mikasa salió a toda prisa del gran salón y se dirigió hasta un balcón con terraza que se encontraba en la segunda planta de la mansión. Abrió una de las puertas de cristal. Se acercó hasta las barandillas, y posó sus manos sobre ellas y por fin pudo respirar el aire fresco de aquel lugar. Se sentía tan tonta, había hecho el ridículo ahí abajo. Se sentía utilizada por toda su familia, sobre todo por su madre que había hecho con ella lo que quiso.

Estaba por fin comprometida con el señor Ackerman y dentro de poco se casaría con él. No le gustaba, no le amaba, en el poco tiempo que compartieron no hubo nada de química entre ellos, como sería cuando vivieran juntos...Varias lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, su destino ya había sido decidido por otros y no por ella misma, como había dejado que aquello ocurriera...con los ojos cerrados no se dio cuenta que una figura avanzaba hasta quedar detrás de ella. Una figura que la miraba con lástima.

 _-Mikasa, deja de llorar por favor-_

La joven rápidamente se dio la vuelta al escuchar aquella voz. - _No puede ser_ \- dijo en su cabeza ya que sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, de quien era esa voz. Lo que no entendía de ninguna de las formas, era que hacia el en aquel lugar y en aquel preciso momento.

 _-Jean, eres tú...¿Qué haces aquí?-_ preguntó la joven sorprendida de ver su su ex-novio en su compromiso.

Jean salió de la sombra y se acercó lentamente hasta que quedar al frente de Mikasa, la miró por un rato antes de articular palabra, y cuando se dispuso a hacerlo una gran bofetada en su mejilla se lo impidió.

 _-¿Cómo te atreves a presentarte así?, ¿cómo te atreves siquiera mirarme a la cara?, eres un sinvergüenza, traidor, hijo de mala madre...-_ dijo Mikasa presa de dolor, al verlo frente a ella cara a cara, esperaba nunca más verlo, pero ahí estaba diciendo que no llorara, en su fiesta de compromiso, cual sería la reacción de su futuro marido al verla sola, en un lugar apartado y con un buen mozo como acompañante.

 _-Mikasa perdóname, se que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero fue ella quien me sedujo, no fui yo te lo aseguro, perdóname mi amor, yo siempre te amé y nunca dejaré de hacerlo-_ respondió Jean, suplicando en cada una de sus frases, acercándose cada vez más a la joven.

Mikasa había alcanzado a levantar el brazo para darle otra bofetada, pero Jean fue más rápido y cogió su mano en el _aire. -¡Dime que no me amas y me iré, dímelo y esto se acaba para siempre!-_ dijo suplicando. Mikasa ante estas frases agachó la cabeza no pudiendo decir nada, ni afirmarlo ni negarlo. Sabía que ella lo seguía amando, ¿pero lo iba a perdonar tan fácilmente después de todo lo que le hizo sufrir?. No sabía que hacer, sintió que se dejaba llevar por Jean quien la sostenía de la cintura y con su mano libre había acariciado su cara y mejillas, cogiéndole de su mentón para elevar su rostro y juntarlo con el suyo. En un susurro volvió a repetir la misma frase. - _Dime que no me amas, niégamelo y me iré-_

Mikasa no se lo pudo negar y Jean aprovechó este momento de debilidad para volver a besar a la joven como antaño lo hacían. Poniendo sus dos manos en la cintura y devorando los labios de la joven a la que hace mucho tiempo no besaba. Sintiendo cómo volvía a vibrar entre sus brazos.

La noche se volvió mas fría entonces, y al poco tiempo varias gotas de lluvia comenzaron a mojar el suelo humedeciéndolo. Los invitados apenas notaron la falta de presencia de la futura señora Ackerman, los familiares conversaban alegremente mientas degustaban toda clase de aperitivos. Carla y Grisha bailaban al ritmo de la música, sin preocuparse de Mikasa.

Erwin y Farlan discutían sobre asuntos de la política nacional... todos estaban felices y distraídos, todos menos uno, uno que ajeno a todo el alboroto y bullicio había subido las escaleras para ver donde se encontraba su prometida. La buscaba con la mirada y no la encontraba, hasta que a lo lejos pudo distinguir a dos figuras abrazadas besándose con gran pasión, dos amantes enamorados tal vez, toda al escena era perfecta, dos jóvenes besándose bajo la lluvia, en una noche fría, en uno de los balcones más bonitos de la mansión, con unas vistas espectaculares... Sin embargo todo no era perfecto, ya que la mujer a quien besaba aquel hombre con tal pasión... _era su prometida._

 **Continuará...**


	7. Capítulo VI: Matrimonio

**Capítulo VI: Matrimonio**

 **Lyon, Francia 1826**

Eren Jaeger, nunca fue bueno guardando secretos, menos aún cuando tenía unas cuantas copas encima, y es que aunque su familia le insistió mucho en que les acompañara a la fiesta de compromiso de su hermana, él no aceptó y se quedó al frente de la casa...Aprovechó muy bien la ausencia de sus padres, haciendo varias fiestas y veladas sociales. En la última reunión que hizo gastó hasta el último centavo que le dejó su padre para "gastos de emergencia", ya que a la fiesta había invitado a todo el mundo. Daba igual su condición social, lo importante para Eren era que trajeran mujeres y bebida. El joven Jaeger estaba muy feliz porque muy pronto serían de nuevo "ricos" ya que su hermana se iba a casar con un capitalino muy pudiente. Sin ninguna vergüenza durante todas sus celebraciones exclamaba a los cuatro vientos que pronto volvería a gozar de la mejor posición social. Alardeaba que su familia en poco tiempo volvería a tener la reputación y el capital económico de antaño.

En una de esas veladas había estado presente cierto soldado de bajo rango acompañado de una rubia muy guapa. Así fue como se enteró Jean del destino de Mikasa. Destino al que sin duda alguna él la empujó. Las cosas con Annie no resultaron como las había planificado, y es que la rubia no tenia ni un pelo de tonta, le había dejado muy claro que ella sólo lo utilizaba como objeto para sus placeres y nada más. Nada tenía que ver con la tonta, ingenua y virtuosa Mikasa. Por lo que su mente ingenió otra argucia para aprovecharse de la situación. No le fue difícil averiguar en nombre y la dirección del futuro marido de Mikasa, solicitó unos días en el cuartel y una vez que le autorizaron el permiso partió a la capital para ir a ver a su novia y decirle que aún la quería. Si todos iban a sacar tajada de aquel jugoso pastel, ¿por qué él no podía...?

 **París, Francia**

El la mansión Ackerman, Mikasa se sentía dichosa otra vez, realmente feliz ya que Jean había vuelto a por ella para que huyeran juntos. Aunque Jean no le había dicho nada al respecto, ella estaba segura que sería así, debía fingir un poco más delante de todos y cuando llegara el momento se iría para siempre. Jean se había esfumado de la misma manera en la que entró. Pudo notar que no le haría falta esforzarse mucho para ganar otra vez la confianza de la chica. Ya que con un beso había bastado para que se diera cuenta que ella seguía muy enamorada de él. Le dijo al oído que seguirían en contacto y tal como había salido de las sombras, se volvió a ocultar en ellas y se fue.

La joven de Lyon se quedó unos minutos más en aquel lugar, asimilando todo lo que había ocurrido, en su interior estaba feliz, feliz de saber que el todavía la quería. Sin embargo le extrañaba que no le hubiera dicho que se escaparan en esos momentos. Mikasa imaginó que con todo la gente que había en la fiesta, que ella saliera de aquella mansión, sin que nadie la viera era imposible, ya tendrían ocasión de escapar juntos lo importante era que Jean había vuelto por ella y nada más.

Las gotas de lluvia habían dejado huella en su vestido así como en su peinado, entró de nuevo al pasillo y miró su reflejo en uno de los grandes espejos del corredor. Se miró rápidamente y pudo comprobar que su rostro estaba húmedo al igual que su ropa. Debía secarse deprisa ya que no quería levantar sospechas. Caminaba sin saber a donde se dirigía, aquel lugar era más grande de lo que pensaba. Necesitaba ir al cuarto de baño y secarse con una toalla. No encontraba el camino y todas las habitaciones estaban cerradas. Todas salvo una, de aquella habitación provenía una tenue luz que alumbraba muy poco, pero que le ayudó a llegar hasta su destino.

Mikasa entró en la habitación sigilosamente, sabía de sobra que no era de buena educación meterse en habitaciones ajenas, y mucho menos ponerse a rebuscar en ellas, pero necesitaba una toalla con la que secarse si no quería levantar sospechas. Lo sencilla que era aquella habitación llamó la atención de la joven, ya que la estancia contaba solo con una cama, varias sillas una mesa, un armario y alguna que otra lámpara así como un candelabro. Contrastaba sin duda con el lujo de aquella mansión. Buscaba con los ojos algo con lo que secarse pero no lo encontraba. Se agachó a buscar en un viejo baúl que estaba alado del armario. Estaba tan concentrada en su objetivo, que no se dio cuenta que alguien la llevaba mirando desde una de las esquinas ya hace bastante tiempo.

Aprovechando que la joven se encontraba de rodillas, aquella figura que minutos antes la había estado observando, se acercó con ágiles movimientos, poniéndose detrás de su espalda, como si fuera una animal cazando, esperando algún movimiento para atrapar a su presa. Y cuando Mikasa se levantó pudo sentir como una tela cobijaba su espalda.

 _-Parece ser que esto es lo que buscabas-_ dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Los sentidos de la joven se agudizaron, estaba asustada pero no quería que aquella persona la viera en ese estado de debilidad. Se giró lentamente para saber de quien se trataba, mayor fue su sorpresa al descubrir que se encontraba frente a frente a su prometido. No pudo evitar que su cara reflejara su sorpresa, pero actuó rápidamente, controlando fácilmente la situación.

 _-Señor Ackerman, discúlpeme por presentarme aquí de esta manera, lo que sucede es que me he perdido en esta mansión tan grande...le ruego me disculpe_ \- respondió la joven agachando la cabeza y en tono de súplica.

- _No tiene porque disculparse, lo que me extraña es que esté empapada, ¿qué raro?, juraría que no tenemos goteras, ¿Cómo es que está empapada?-_ preguntó Levi sarcástico, entrecerrando los ojos como quien conoce que lo están engañando, pero aún así espera una respuesta...

- _Esto... bueno lo que pasa es que quería admirar las vistas desde uno de sus balcones, y bueno perdí la noción del tiempo, me quedé afuera un buen rato... no me di cuenta de cuando empezó a llover...-_

La respuesta de la joven lo enfureció aún más de lo que ya estaba, si pensaba que el era algún estúpido al que podía engañar fácilmente, estaba muy equivocada... con todo el autocontrol que poseía, siguió fingiendo que le creía. Aprovechando que se encontraba de frente puso sus manos sobre la toalla y con ágiles y delicados movimientos frotó la tela contra los brazos y el cuello de la joven, secando todas las gotas de agua que aun quedaban, bajando lentamente la toalla hasta el comienzo de su escote. Este movimiento no pasó desapercibido por la joven que se quedó sin palabras al ver la osadía de aquel hombre. Mikasa lanzó un imperceptible gruñido, en señal de protesta que hizo que Levi parara de secarla y se alejara de ella.

 _-Será mejor que volvamos a la fiesta, no me gustaría que piensen que mi futura mujer, estaba haciendo algo indebido, ¿no crees Mikasa?-_ añadió volviendo a tutearla. La joven se quedó extrañada al ver la actitud que había adoptado su prometido, sin decir ni una sola palabra más, asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hasta la salida.

La noche había terminado y con ella la celebración del compromiso, los invitados fueron abandonando uno tras otro la mansión de los Ackerman. La mayoría habían bebido demasiado y se fueron rápidamente en sus carruajes hasta sus hogares. Los Jaeger hicieron lo mismo. Se despidieron de Levi, Erwin y Farlan y pusieron rumbo a la pensión donde se habían alojado. Erwin había notado que Levi estaba con el ceño fruncido más de lo habitual por lo que pidió a Farlan que fuera a hablar con él. El rubio se extrañó al ver como Levi ni siquiera había prestado mucha atención cuando su futura familia política se despidió de él. Tampoco les ofreció que pasaran la noche allí, ya que los caminos podían ser muy peligrosos a esas horas. O bien el compromiso le importaba una mierda o bien había pasado algo que lo hizo enfadar.

Erwin pidió a Farlan que fuera a hablar con el azabache ya que lo notaba muy raro. Levi por su parte se fue a su habitación una vez terminado el compromiso y se encerró en la habitación: tenía que pensar en que era lo que iba a hacer de ahora en adelante. Por un lado podía seguir con el compromiso y fingir un matrimonio perfecto. O romper el compromiso y volver a su antigua vida. Tenía que meditar mucho su decisión. Pero en el fondo sabía que la razón de su molestia era el haber visto a su querida prometida, besándose con un completo desconocido: un ex novio tal vez, un antiguo amante...Acaso esa iba a ser su nueva vida, estar con una mujer que nunca lo amaría ya que siempre estaría pensando en otro. Se tumbó en su cama y se puso a meditar en todo lo que había ocurrido, mañana seguramente tendría las ideas más claras. Farlan intentó inútilmente hablar con su amigo, conocía lo suficiente a Levi para saber que estaba enfadado, así que se retiró a su habitación, ya mañana tendían tiempo de hablar más a fondo de lo sucedido.

Los días fueron pasando y la fecha de la boda se aproximaba cada vez más. Los Jaeger habían vuelto a su casa hasta que llegara la fecha del enlace. Mikasa por su parte no deseaba que los días pasaran y es que no había vuelto a saber de Jean. Desde su repentina aparición en su compromiso no lo había vuelto a ver: ni siquiera le había escrito una carta. No sabía a qué estaba jugando, pero no podía quitarlo así como así de sus pensamientos, ya que en el fondo lo seguía amando.

Los preparativos de la boda avanzaban con rapidez, después del compromiso Levi había tomado la firme decisión de seguir adelante con el enlace, ya se encargaría él de su esposa y de su amante. No iba a permitir que ninguno de los dos se burlaran de él. La celebración del enlace tendría lugar en su casa por lo tanto mandó a que la arreglaran para la ocasión: pintó las habitaciones, cambió el suelo de toda la mansión, mandó a comprar muebles de la mejor madera, espejos importados del extranjero, a arreglar el jardín y a decorar la que sería la habitación que compartiría con su futura esposa. Después de lo sucedido, se concentró en buscar la mejor solución posible y como buen analista que era, decidió que de nada serviría tirar todo por la borda, si bien el dinero que su padre le había dejado no era precisamente de su agrado, porqué no aceptar que su suerte había cambiado, porqué no pensar que se merecía algo mejor que vivir en el sucio suburbio. Al fin y al cabo su padre estaba muerto y el se convertiría en el señor de la casa, alguien respetado y más ahora que se iba a casar con una mujer de su misma clase social.

Su amistad con el abogado de su padre había crecido con los días, aunque muchas veces le llevaba la contraria, se dio cuenta que era un hombre honesto, de ideas claras y justo. Fue él el que le ayudó con todas las reparaciones de su casa, el que contrató a más empleados para el servicio, el que buscó al mejor medico para ayudar a Farlan con su recuperación. En estas semanas se dio cuenta que su padre no fue del todo malo al dejar a una persona como Erwin Smith, a su lado para ayudarle.

En pocos días se celebraría su matrimonio, Levi se encontraba de pie y con el ceño fruncido mientras el sastre le tomaba las medidas para confeccionarle el traje de novio. Le molestaba de sobremanera la lentitud con la que se tomaba el hombre su trabajo, según Erwin este hombrecillo aún más bajo que él, era uno de los mejores sastres de Paris. Todos los caballeros que se respetaban iban con uno de sus diseños, y el dado que ahora él pertenecía a la crema y nata de la sociedad no iba a ser menos. Una hora y media había pasado, cuando el hombrecillo de barba larga le dijo que ya se podía bajar. Levi se bajó a toda velocidad de donde estaba y se fue a la salida, Erwin terminó de despedirse del sastre y se fue detrás de su cliente. _-En pocos días estará terminado, es uno de los mejores sastres de la ciudad-_ dijo el rubio, aproximándose por detrás a Levi. _-Eso espero, no se como he tenido tanta paciencia-_ respondió el azabache, abriendo la puerta del carruaje y entrando en él. _-La paciencia es una virtud-_ añadió Erwin. _-Tsk-_ fue lo único que respondió Levi antes de que el carruaje empezara a moverse.

En Lyon una joven Mikasa salía apresuradamente de su casa, hace una hora había recibido una carta que le citaba en el parque de siempre, se apresuró a cambiarse y a dirigirse hasta el lugar donde había sido citada. Sabía quien era la persona que la llamaba y ella no pudo negarse a verlo. Aprovechó que sus padres no se encontraban en la vivienda para salir. Al llegar al parque vio a Jean sentado en un banco, con unas flores en a mano. Se acercó con gran emoción Hasta donde él se encontraba. _-Hola-_ fue la única palabra que salió de la boca de Mikasa. _-Mikasa, como estas, siento haberte citado a esta hora pero necesitaba hablar contigo-_ respondió Jean. _-Jean...-_ Mikasa estaba muy nerviosa. - _Cariño se que me he portado muy mal contigo, pero sabes que te amo y que lucharé por ti-_ suplicó el soldado - _Jean yo no puedo estar aquí en unos días me caso y sabes que es para siempre-_ Contestó la joven girando su cabeza para que no viera que tenía varias lágrimas en sus ojos. _-Ademas tu me engañaste Jean, ¿por qué lo hiciste?-_ preguntó Mikasa con rabia en su voz. _-Perdóname Mikasa, Annie me sedujo, ademas sólo fue un beso, perdóname, te juro que no volverá a pasar_ -suplicó Jean.

 _-No se si podré confiar en ti otra vez-_ respondió Mikasa. _-Lo sé cariño, pero yo te amo-_ cogió el mentón de la joven con su mano, he hizo que girara su rostro hasta encontrarse con el suyo. _-Se que tú también me amas, niégamelo y me voy ahora mismo-_ añadió Jean con gesto suplicante. La joven no pudo decirle nada, por lo que Jean aprovechó el momento de debilidad de Mikasa para besarla nuevamente. Sabía que tenía a la azabache en sus manos. _-Quiero que huyamos juntos, nos iremos de la ciudad, del país si es posible, donde nadie nos conozca ni nos juzgue-. -¿Me vas a perdonar verdad? ¿Tú quieres estar conmigo?-_. Preguntó el Soldado. _-Claro que si, sabes que quiero casarme contigo y formar una familia y tener hijos y...-_ contestó la joven entusiasmada. - _Mira Mikasa, tenemos que ser listos, para que tu y yo podamos estar juntos es necesario dinero, mucho dinero para escaparnos y para luego vivir cómodamente-_ añadió Jean cortante, hastiado por tanta palabrería de la joven.

- _Pero no puedo hacerlo Jean, decepcionaría a mi familia, además no cuento con nada de dinero-_ agregó, decepcionada por no tener escapatoria. _-No tienes porque decepcionar a nadie, puedes casarte y conseguir dinero de tu marido y luego huir juntos-_ dijo Jean descaradamente. La joven abrió la boca y frunció el ceño al escuchar lo que pretendía. - _Entiéndelo cariño es la única opción, de otra forma tardaría años en conseguir algo de dinero para ir a vivir dios sabe en que pocilga-_ exclamó Jean en tomó suplicante. _-No lo sé Jean, me parece algo muy bajo. Además sería una adúltera, una mentirosa, y decepcionaría a todos, incluso a mi padre-_ respondió la joven.

- _Mikasa tu familia te ha vendido al mejor postor, les importa muy poco lo que te pase, debes ser lista y conseguir dinero e irte a buscar tú felicidad ¿no entiendes que tú futuro marido te compró? ¿Que te utilizará para saciar sus bajos instintos y luego te cambiará por una mujer más joven, o por varias amantes?, yo te amo y te estoy ofreciendo ser mi mujer, aun después de que otro te haya desflorado-_ dijo en tono bajo. _-Y eso lo haré porque te amo-_ añadió Jean. Mikasa se quedó pensando en sus palabras, por un lado tenía razón en todo lo que le había dicho, pero por otro se sentía mal consigo misma por lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer. Pero cada una de las palabras que había dicho Jean eran verdad, su familia le había vendido como una mercancía, su padre no había hecho nada, todos esperaban el dinero de su marido con las manos abiertas, todos iban a ser felices ¿por qué ella no podía ser feliz con el hombre al que amaba?. Se levantó del banco que compartían, y le dirigió una mirada llena de seguridad a Jean _-Tienes razón, ellos me han utilizado, y no pienso seguirles el juego-_

El día de la boda llegó más rápido de lo que Mikasa hubiera deseado, su familia y ella viajaron hasta la capital para el enlace, la joven estaba bastante agobiada y nerviosa por el enlace, por saberse presa de ese matrimonio del cual no podía escapar. En todo este tiempo no había dejado de pensar en la propuesta de Jean. Ella lo amaba e iba a hacer todo lo posible por estar junto a él, aunque ese hecho suponga que su nombre y el de su familia queden en entredicho.

Enamorada como estaba no se percataba de todas las repercusiones que tendría el abandonar a su marido, ante toda la sociedad se convertiría en una adúltera, y seguramente para su familia ella estaría muerta. Pero eso no le importaba, su familia le había vendido, su madre había convencido a su padre de todo y su padre se había dejado manipular. Ella solo era un objeto el cual utilizaban para sacar todo el valor posible.

Estos días había estado callada, encerrada en su habitación, apenas había dirigido la palabra a sus padres y casi no comía. Deprimida como estaba solo le mantenía viva la promesa de Jean de irse juntos y así lo haría ya que ella también merecía ser feliz con el hombre al que amaba. El camino se le hizo rápido a la joven, su madre estaba muy emocionada ya que pronto volvería a gozar de la reputación social de antes. Su padre por el contrario durante todo el tiempo, mantuvo una mirada seria y triste a la vez. Sabía que para su hija está nueva etapa sería dura, ya que sabía por experiencia lo que es un matrimonio de conveniencia. Se prometió a si mismo nunca obligar a Mikasa a casarse y menos aún imponerle un marido. Y al final tuvo que romper sus propios principios.

Al llegar a la pensión todos terminaron agotados e inmediatamente se fueron a descansar, ya que mañana sería el enlace. Mikasa se fue a su habitación sin cenar y como había hecho un sin fin de veces pidió a Dios y al destino que le ayudaran, pidió una vez más que el matrimonio fuera anulado, que Jean llegara a impedir el enlace, que alguien hiciera algo. No deseaba seguir adelante con esta farsa. Y mucho menos podía acostarse con ese hombre que apenas conocía. Con las lágrimas aún cayendo de sus ojos se quedó dormida. Escuchó como unos golpes la despertaban, ya había amanecido, y ella se tenía que preparar para la ceremonia.

Las doncellas fueron muy ágiles y expertas ayudando a la joven a vestirse y peinarse par la ocasión. Su Madre había ordenado que sujetaran su cabello en un recogido bastante sencillo, con varias flores adornando el peinado. Le ayudaron entre dos chicas a ponerse el enorme vestido de novia, el vestido era hermoso, parecía una princesa de cuentos con él. Se miró al espejo y suspiró resignada al saber su destino. Poco le importaba lo bien que le quedara o lo espectacular que había quedado su peinado, ella sentía que lo único que quería era salir corriendo de aquel lugar. Su madre ingresó en la habitación de un momento a otro y se quedó sorprendida al ver a su hija: estaba preciosa, el vestido blanco de encaje le sentaba de maravilla. Lo único que faltaba era el velo que Carla traía consigo, se puso detrás de su hija y con mucho cuidado colocó la fina tela que debía cubrir el rostro de Mikasa.

 **Paris, Francia**

En la Catedral de San Luis todo estaba preparado para el enlace, los adornos así como las flores estaba perfectamente colocados, los invitados se encontraban ya sentados en los fríos bancos, el cura así como el novio esperaban con ansia la entrada de la novia. Y en pocos minutos apareció: Bella, elegante y radiante. Todos regresaron sus miradas a la entrada, el órgano de tubos comenzó a sonar y la bella novia acompañada de su padre empezó a dar los primeros pasos por la elegante alfombra roja. Una vez en el altar ceremonial el cura procedió con el parloteo típico de las ceremonias matrimoniales, palabras que seguramente se sabía más que de sobra. Mikasa se encontraba en otra parte, haciendo caso omiso a lo que decía el cura.

Lo mismo le pasaba a Levi que se había quedado impactado al ver a su futura mujer, estaba más hermosa que nunca. Pero en el fondo sabía que todo aquello era una gran farsa. Y que por mucho que ella fuera su mujer ante los ojos de Dios, y de la sociedad tal vez su corazón nunca le pertenecería... El momento que todo el mundo estaba esperando llegó. Y con el la pregunta que marcaría su vida. -¿ _Aceptas por esposa a Mikasa Jaeger?-_ preguntó el cura. Esperando una respuesta. El azabache la miró y tomó su decisión. _-Acepto-_ fue la única palabra que salió de su boca. - _Y tu Mikasa, ¿aceptas a este hombre cómo tú esposo?-_. Los segundos se hicieron eternos...los invitados, el cura y el propio Levi esperaban una respuesta. Pero pasaron los segundos y nada salió de su boca... _-Querida, te he hecho una pregunta, ¿aceptas a Levi Ackerman como tú esposo?- ._

Mikasa por fin se pudo dar cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba, todo el mundo la miraba de forma rara, extrañados por su reacción. Esperan con ansias su respuesta. Miró a sus padres y sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Con tristeza y resignación, pronunció un imperceptible: _-Acepto-_. El alboroto no se hizo esperar, todo el mundo celebraba el enlace, el cura con alegría y euforia los declaró marido y mujer. Levi con cuidado descubrió el rostro de su ya esposa... Y como la tradición mandaba, el novio y la novia se fundieron en un beso...

 **Continuará...**

 **Hola chicos y chicas que siguen mi historia, les agradezco de todo corazón la paciencia que han tenido, sé que no actualizo muy rápido pero es que últimamente no tengo mucho tiempo y también no he estado muy inspirada. Así que decidí volver a escribir el capitulo ya que no me gustaba como había quedado en un principio. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. En el siguiente capítulo Mikasa ya está casada con nuestro querido Levi y va a pasar su primera noche de bodas... ¿Qué pasará?...**


	8. Capítulo VII: Extraños

**Hola chicos y chicas, os agradezco a todos los que siguen mi historia. Os traigo un nuevo capítulo espero que les guste. Y por último os doy las gracias a todas las personas que agregan a favoritos mi historia, que dejan sus comentarios y que quieren recibir notificaciones cada vez que subo un capítulo. Muchas muchas gracias. No se olviden de dejar vuestros comentarios**

 **Capítulo VII: Extraños**

 **Afueras de París, 1826**

Los primeros rayos de sol entraban lentamente por una de las habitaciones más grandes de la mansión Ackerman. Con pereza la joven recién casada se despertaba, abriendo uno a uno los párpados. Con gran lentitud, fue quitando los cabellos que caían sobre su rostro. Cuando por fin fue consciente de donde se encontraba, una sensación de desasosiego y tristeza la invadió, no estaba en su casa de Lyon, no era su habitación en la que había amanecido, era un lugar completamente extraño. Todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior, no había sido sólo un sueño, si no que era real. Pensaba que la boda solo había sucedido en su imaginación, en una pesadilla tal vez, pero ahí se encontraba ella, frente a frente con esa triste realidad. Los recuerdos amargos de la noche anterior hicieron que se aferrara a una almohada con funda de seda. Como si aquella almohada la fuera a proteger y a consolar en aquellos momentos tan amargos vividos en su noche de bodas.

* * *

Los recién casados apenas estaban juntos durante la gran celebración, que tuvo lugar en la mansión Ackerman. La gente por el contrario, presa de la felicidad y la euforia no se dio cuenta de lo alejados que estaban los novios. Después de el beso en la iglesia, ambos se separaron para recibir las muestras de felicitación de los invitados. Levi no era partidario de los gestos tan cercanos que le mostraban, sin embargo tenía que actuar de forma correcta y educada delante de cada uno de sus invitados, tal y como le había dicho Erwin. Por otro lado Mikasa sentía que algo le oprimía el pecho, deseaba salir corriendo de aquel lugar. Pero poco podía hacer, en un instante comenzaron a llegar los carruajes que transportaron a todos hasta la recepción. Una vez dentro del carruaje los novios se dieron una rápida mirada. Ninguno de los dos habló durante el trayecto y una vez que bajaron del carruaje se dirigieron juntos para no levantar sospechas hasta el salón, donde tenía lugar la celebración.

La mayoría de los invitados estaban felices de por el acontecimiento, sin lugar a dudas era el evento del año, muchos hablan por lo bajo de la repentina aparición de un hijo de Kenny Ackerman, tal vez se había casado en secreto o tal vez fuera producto de una relación extra marital. Pero eso poco importaba y es que el chico ahora formaba parte alta burguesía francesa, de la crema y nata de la sociedad. El que sea o no sea bastado importaba muy poco, ya que lo que contaba en el fondo de verdad y quitando la hipocresía, era los millones que tenía encima. Las madres se lamentaban el no haber sido rápidas en cazar a un hombre como Levi Ackerman para sus hijas casaderas, y es que aunque era bajo de estatura era un chico muy atractivo pero lo más importante es que su padre lo había dejado bien resguardado tras una cuantiosa herencia.

Mikasa por otro lado se sentía invisible dentro de toda esa farsa, sentada en una silla moviendo la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento de cada una de las personas que la felicitaban. No había querido hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con su familia. A lo lejos veía como Eren charlaba descaradamente con una mujer de pelo marrón. La joven traía puesto un vestido que acentuaba muy bien su escote, por lo que llamaba sin duda la atención de los hombres de la sala. Y su hermano como siempre tenía que ser el primero en cortejar a cualquier dama que se le ponía por delante. Del otro lado de la sala se encontraba su padre hablando con Erwin, parecía una conversación interesante ya que ambos se mantenían la mirada y de vez en cuando sonreían, en un tono de mucha complicidad. Por último lo vio a él, su marido, que no le había quitado el ojo de encima en ningún momento. Su mirada era indiferente, como si nada le importara, pero a la vez había algo de ella que despertaba su curiosidad. A su lado estaba Farlan, con una copa de champán en la mano, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y felicitando a su mejor amigo.

De pronto la música y el bullicio cesó, su padre dedicó unas palabras a los recién casados, y agradeció a todos los presentes su presencia y el haber venido desde todos los rincones del país a compartir ese momento tan especial para su familia. La música empezó a sonar de nuevo, pero esta vez Levi se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Mikasa para que bailaran juntos, como mandaba la tradición. La diferencia de estatura era algo que se notaba, los invitados susurraban por lo bajo, la rara y extraña pareja que hacían. Mikasa era más alta que él, a lo que tenía que sumar el tacón que llevaba, le sacaba más o menos... una cabeza a su marido.

La joven estaba nerviosa, sus pies apenas se movían, y su corazón latía a un ritmo desenfrenado. La mirada penetrante de su marido la ponía más nerviosa y agitada que nunca. Esos ojos claros y pequeños clavados en los suyos despertaba ansiedad en ella, por lo que en cuanto terminó de sonar la pieza, se fue del salón rápidamente y sin dar explicaciones. Farlan que había visto todo, se acercó con otra copa de champán hasta donde se encontraba Levi y le dijo que tal vez estaba nerviosa y que lo mejor sería que fuera a hablar con ella. Levi tomó este gesto como un desprecio hacia él, por lo que se fue molesto con la copa en mano hasta un rincón a beber. El silencio que se había formado hace un instante por la escena de la joven, en poco tiempo se esfumó. Los invitados, hombres y mujeres comenzaron a formar parejas y a bailar con alegría y destreza las siguientes piezas de baile que fueron sonando.

Levi se quedó sorprendido por la reacción de Mikasa. Sabía que en el fondo él era solo un intruso en su vida. Una pieza indispensable en su economía. Sin embargo era alguien en el que ella jamás se fijaría. No solo por la edad, si no porque estaba enamorada de otro y él lo sabía.

La noche avanzaba con rapidez, muchos invitados se habían ido a sus casas, otros estaban por la sala o por los pasillos con las copas en mano, otros fumando puros y bebiendo a la vez. Mikasa cansada de tanta celebración, preguntó a Erwin la habitación en la que tendría que dormir, ya que este le daba más confianza que su propio esposo. Erwin bastante incrédulo por que le hablara a él antes que a Levi, le indicó con lujo de detalles la ubicación de su alcoba. Como si fuera una niña pequeña hizo una rabieta y se fue de la fiesta sin decir nada a nadie, - _que se jodan-_ , pensaba internamente. Había aguantado lo suficiente, y ya era hora de que fuera a descansar. Vio a Levi bebiendo en la barra que habían asignado para el alcohol, así que aprovechando que él no la veía, decidió subir a su nueva habitación.

Farlan aunque llevaba ya unas cuantas copas encima, se dio cuenta de que su amigo estaba solo y bebiendo como nunca en su vida, sabía de sobra que Levi soportaba muy bien el alcohol, pero al verlo tambaleándose en el taburete pensó que había tenido suficiente. El no debía esta ahí, debía estar con su mujer consumando su unión. Por lo que decidió, contarle a Levi que su esposa hace tiempo que había subido a su habitación, y que tal vez lo estaba esperando.

 _-Farlan no me jodas, estoy aquí bebiendo tan tranquilo y me vienes a joder, piérdete-_ dijo Levi enfadado, sirviéndose otra copa...

- _Levi, tú mujer se fue hace como una hora a su habitación, deberías estar tú con ella, seguramente te está esperando-_ respondió, golpeando con su codo el costado del azabache, y guiñándole un ojo.

 _-¿A mi?, no seas ridículo, seguro está esperando a que llegue su amante, ella no quiere estar conmigo... entiéndelo-_ respondió muy molesto Levi.

Las botellas de cristal se habían acumulado al lado del azabache, estaba bebiendo como nunca en su vida y no sabía la razón. Los Jaeger se veían cómodos hablando con Erwin, al poco tiempo tanto Grisha como Carla se acercaron hasta donde se encontraba Levi para despedirse de él. Levi estaba bastante mareado por lo que no entendía muy bien lo que querían. Hizo un gesto con la mano al mayordomo que se acercó hasta ellos y le dijo que les asignara una de las habitaciones para que descansaran, ya mañana tendrían oportunidad de despedirse. Grisha estrechó la mano con Levi y le dio las gracias por todo. Sin embargo se quedó extrañado al ver que Mikasa no estaba por ninguna parte. Erwin intervino y les explicó que la joven estaba muy cansada y que se fue a dormir a su habitación. Su padre se quedó más tranquilo y los señores Jaeger por fin se retiraron a descansar. Todos salvo Eren, al que no se le veía por ninguna parte, y es que el joven Jaeger se encontraba en un recóndita habitación que seguramente utilizaban los criados para para almacenar comida y utensilios. Acompañado por la bella joven con la que antes había estado hablando. Las palabras en esa habitación sobraban ya que ambos disfrutaban del otro, entregándose a los placeres del sexo...

Erwin y Farlan se quedaron junto a su amigo, ambos estaban preocupados por el estado en el que se encontraba. Era el día de su boda y no se veía para nada feliz. Erwin decidió dejarlo en compañía de Farlan ya que al fin y al cabo era su amigo de toda la vida y sabía que no había nadie mejor para comprenderlo. Se retiró del lugar y fue a despedir en nombre de Levi a los demás invitados. La persona que estaba ante Farlan era un total desconocido ya que en todos los años que conocía a Levi, jamás lo había visto beber de esa forma.

 _-Levi estás borracho, lo mejor será que te vayas a tu habitación, ¿qué te pasa?, es el día de tu boda, además….. tu nunca bebes y menos aún te emborrachas, si todo esto es por tu esposa, debes saber perdonar, tal vez ese novio ya es cosa del pasado-._ argumentó convencido de sus palabras el rubio.

 _-Crees que a ella le importa, es una ambiciosa que se casó conmigo por dinero. Se vendió al igual que su familia, debería mostrarle que conmigo no se juega. Debí cancelar el compromiso en cuanto la vi besándose con su novio-_ prosiguió hablando, se limpió un poco de bebida que tenía en los labios y se levantó del taburete. _-Pero tienes razón en algo, debería estar con mi esposa, voy a mostrarle que conmigo no se juega-._ Acto seguido se levantó a toda prisa del asiento y tambaleándose se fue rumbo a las escaleras.

Uno a una fue abriendo las puertas de las habitaciones de la planta superior, buscando sin éxito a su esposa, por fin llego hasta una habitación que estaba cerrada, con la poca claridad que tenía fue introduciendo una a una las llaves hasta abrir la puerta, tuvo éxito ya que en pocos minutos la puerta se abrió. La persona que estaba dentro de la habitación al escuchar como estaban forcejeando la cerradura, encendió una de las lamparas de aceite que tenía en la mesita de noche, y se tapó con una manta para que no la vieran en ropa de dormir.

Al entrar vio lo que mas temía en el mundo: su marido. Él había entrado en su habitación y ahora se encontraban a solas, estaba mareado y se tambaleaba un poco al caminar, notaba claramente como estaba ebrio. - _Querida esposa, no me has esperado, ¿por qué estas en esta habitación y no en la nuestra….?-_ preguntó en tono divertido. - _Pero no importa, lo que vamos a hacer lo podemos hacer en cualquier parte-_

Mikasa se puso aún más nerviosa, al ver como aquel hombre se comenzaba a desvestir en su presencia, comenzó quitándose la parte superior de su traje, aflojando el nudo de su corbata y lanzándola a algún punto de la habitación, su mirada era penetrante, no dejaba de mirarla en ningún momento, parecía que le divertía la situación. Él era como un depredador tras su presa y ella esperando el momento en el que la atrapara.

 _-¡Fuera de aquí, esta no es su habitación y yo quiero dormir!, si no lo hace gritaré tan fuerte que todo el mundo se va a enterar-_ Levi por primera vez sonrió de lado, su media sonrisa era arrogante, y sarcástica. _-¿Crees en serio que alguien va a venir si tu gritas?, parece que has vivido toda tu vida en una burbuja, no sabes que tengo todo el derecho sobre ti-_ Respondió acercándose cada vez más a Mikasa, que lo miraba asustada y protegiéndose con la manta, y retrocediendo cada vez mas hasta toparse con el cabecero de la cama.

Levi terminó por quitarse la camisa que llevaba puesta, dejando expuesto su musculoso torso y en un movimiento se puso encima de ella, quitó con rapidez la manta de protección de la joven, y sujetó las dos muñecas de Mikasa, poniéndolas sobre su cabeza. - _¿Qué pasa, no quieres cumplir con tus obligaciones de esposa?, me da igual si gritas, si lloras, he llegado a la conclusión de que aunque este matrimonio no me gusta, tu sí me gustas, me excitas, me gustaste desde el día que te conocí. He invertido mucho dinero en ti y en tu familia, ya es hora que me pagues de alguna manera ¿no crees Mikasa?-_

No le dio tiempo a responder en poco tiempo sus labios estaban sobre los de ella, Mikasa movía su cabeza de un lado para otro, evitando que la besara. Levi sin duda contaba con más fuerza que ella, por lo que logró aprisionar con una sus manos las muñecas de Mikasa, y con la otra hizo que la mirara directamente a los ojos. - _Tal vez deseas que otra persona estuviera aquí ¿cierto?, lo siento tanto querida, tendrás que conformarte con este bastardo enano que tienes en tu cama-_ dijo volviendo a besarla. Los besos eran agresivos, bruscos, llenos de rabia, de enojo, de desesperación...Una de sus manos acarició con brusquedad el cuerpo de la joven, levantando poco a poco su camisón de seda. _-Por favor no me haga esto, por favor-_ suplicaba la joven.

 _-¿Por qué debería detenerme?. Eres mi mujer, mi esposa y estoy en todo mi derecho de tomar lo que quiera. ¿O acaso tu madre no te lo dijo?, no te dijo que tendrías que abrirte de piernas cuando yo quisiera….Claro estoy seguro que eso en las familias pudientes no se dice, pero es bueno que lo vayas sabiendo, para eso te casaste conmigo, aunque hubiera sido igual casaras con quien te casaras, es mejor que aceptes tu destino y sepas como es la vida en realidad….-_

Nada más terminar Levi sus frases, una bofetada de parte de Mikasa sonó en toda la habitación, - _Eres un cerdo, un bestia, como puedes hacerme esto, me das mucho asco-_ Contestó Mikasa fuera de si, cada una de sus palabras estaban llenas de rabia. Los ojos de Levi se abrieron ante el comentario de Mikasa. - _Vaya vaya parece que después de todo tienes sangre en las venas, no te devolveré la bofetada porque no soy de ese tipo de hombre, pero ten cuidado y no juegues con fuego-_ Respondió divertido al ver la cara de la joven.

 _-¡He dicho que fuera de aquí, o me iré yo!-_ amenazó Mikasa quitándose a Levi de encima, se levanto de la cama y se dispuso a ir a la puerta. - _No tan rápido Mikasa, he dicho que tienes que cumplir con tus obligaciones y no me voy a irme hasta que lo hayas hecho-_

La empujo una vez más sobre la cama y se puso encima de ella, aprisionando sus manos y volviendo a besar una vez más sus labios con rabia y desesperación - _Por favor, está borracho, déjeme ir le prometo que le devolveré todo el dinero que ha gastado en nosotros-_ suplicó una vez más la joven.

 _-Y crees que te voy a creer, has jurado serme fiel y estar conmigo hasta que la muerte nos separe y unas horas después de aquel juramento, me quieres dejar, ¿qué clase de mujer eres?-_

Las lágrimas de la joven no tardaron en aparecer al saber cual sería su destino, sus sollozos fueron en aumento, cada vez más, Levi que seguía en su tarea, al principio ignoraba sus llantos, pero después se le hizo inaguantable, quería ensenarle una lección a aquella mocosa mimada que se había burlado delante de todos de él, que lo había traicionado en su propia casa, quería vengarse, enseñarle que su vida de niña rica y mimada había acabado, esa noche se iba a convertir en una mujer y él sería el encargado de eso, que le importaba si lloraba o no….. En medio de sus pensamientos apareció su madre, la única persona a la que quiso realmente, y recordó como muchas veces escuchaba sollozos dentro de la habitación donde ella se encontraba con uno de sus clientes, recodó claramente como después de las "sesiones" salía con la cara hinchada de tanto llorar y algunas veces con varios moretones. ¿ _Acaso él era igual a aquellos mal nacidos que se aprovechaban de la pobreza de su madre?. ¿Acaso él era igual que su padre que seguramente también la obligó a hacer cosas que no quizo?. ¿Qué clase de hombre era él, al tener que recurrir a la violencia para obtener lo que quería?._

Su borrachera hace tiempo que se había ido, levantó su cabeza y se vio reflejado en las lágrimas de aquella niña que no quería que la forzaran. Se sintió mal consigo mismo, y quitó sus manos de ella. No quería mirarla…de nuevo, tal vez por vergüenza, tal vez por orgullo….recogió en silencio cada una de sus prendas, y se fue directamente a la salida, no sin antes echar un vistazo a la joven que yacía acostada de lado abrazando y llorando en la almohada. - _Yo…Mikasa…lo siento-_ dijo apenas en un susurro y se fue cerrando la puerta tras de si.

 _-¿Qué mierda me pasa?,_ _nunca he actuado de esa forma, siempre he mantenido mis impulsos controlados, pero al recordar como ella lo besaba, como ella disfrutaba con su abrazo, y al recordar su desplante delante de todos, me volví loco-_ Pensaba Levi en voz alta una vez que llegó a su habitación.

- _He comenzado de la peor manera mi matrimonio, pero que matrimonio si todo es una maldita farsa, ella no me quiere y yo a ella tampoco. Lo mejor será llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo que nos beneficie a ambos-._ Dicho esto se acostó de muy mala gana en su cama y sin quitarse ni la ropa ni los zapatos.

* * *

Las imágenes de su noche de bodas no dejaban en paz a Mikasa, que aún después de despertarse por lo menos hace más dos horas, seguía en la misma posición en su nueva cama, unos golpes la sacaron de sus pensamientos interrumpiéndolos en el acto.

 _-Señora su familia le espera para desayunar, ¿quiere que le ayude en alguna cosa?-_ preguntó una voz femenina detrás de la puerta _. -Ahora bajo, no necesito nada-_ Contestó secamente la joven. Puso toda su voluntad para vestirse y arreglarse adecuadamente para ver a su familia, seguramente sería la ultima vez que los veía en mucho tiempo. No sabía porque, pero dentro de ella no sentía ninguna emoción, ni pena ni alegría de que se fueran, simplemente le daba igual….

Tan pronto como estuvo vestida bajó a desayunar con su familia, en el comedor todos la esperaban, saludó sin mucho ánimo y se sentó del otro lado de la mesa, frente con frente con su marido. Su padre le dedicó una mirada de tristeza, conocía lo suficiente a Mikasa para saber que había llorado, en el fondo se preocupó por ella, por lo que decidió ir a hablar con ella una vez se terminara de desayunar. Levi por su parte no quiso mirarla directamente, ahora ya con la cabeza en su sitio y sus cinco sentidos funcionándole mejor que nunca. se dio cuenta de lo poco hombre que se había portado ayer, sentía vergüenza consigo mismo, nunca había hecho nada de eso en su vida, menos aún con una joven como ella. El ambiente era tenso, nadie hablaba por lo que Carla hacía comentarios banales sobre lo espectacular que había sido la fiesta, o de lo bien que había quedado la casa después de las reformas que habían hecho. Todos los presentes le escuchan sin ninguna atención y solo se limitaban a contestar con monosílabos.

El desayuno se hizo muy pesado tanto a Levi como a Mikasa, por lo que al terminar de desayunar se retiraron cada uno a su habitación. Grisha siguió a su hija hasta la habitación, y una vez dentro comenzó a hablar. _-Es una habitación muy grande Mikasa y muy bonita, al igual que el resto la casa-_ dijo Grisha queriendo sacar conversación. - _Eso da igual padre, soy una prisionera en una jaula de oro-_ añadió sarcástica Mikasa. - _Hija sé que esto no es lo que querías pero tu marido es buena persona y además nos ha ayudado tanto que….-_ pero fue interrumpido.

 _-Ya lo sé padre, tenemos que estar agradecidos con él y con el difunto de su amigo, ya que en el fondo todo fue idea de él, pero tranquilo padre, no se me olvida que le debo abnegación y respeto a mi marido, sobre todo por que prácticamente me compró-_ respondió Mikasa furiosa.

 _-Mikasa el matrimonio es así en un principio, después con el tiempo vendrán los hijos y tendrás razones para ser feliz, te terminaras acostumbrando, y hasta te enamoraras de él-_ añadió Grisha

 _-Yo quería casarme feliz, con un hombre al que amara, no de esta forma, vendida por mi propia familia, ¿no te da lástima de tu propia hija?, ¿¡no te da vergüenza haberme vendido como una mercancía, como una vulgar puta!?_ \- gritó la joven muy molesta

 _-¡Basta Mikasa no me obligues a golpearte!, aún eres mi hija y me debes respeto,¡sé que me he equivocado, sé que te prometí muchas cosas que ahora no puedo cumplir, pero he hecho lo mejor para ti y estoy seguro que con el tiempo me lo agradecerás!, te quiero hija no lo olvides-_ esas fueron las últimas palabras de su padre antes de que se marchara de la habitación. Mikasa se quedó en peor estado del que se encontraba, no hallaba consuelo y otra vez como había hecho casi toda la noche, se puso a llorar….

Al medio día los padres y el hermano de Mikasa estaban listos para partir de vuelta al Lyon, por lo que se dirigieron a la entrada ya con las maletas preparadas, en la entrada se encontraba Erwin y Levi, solo faltaba Mikasa que todavía se encontraba en su cuarto. Al poco tiempo bajó por las escaleras para despedirse de su familia, su padre estaba bastante triste por dejar a su hija, sin embargo Carla se le veía bastante contenta y su hermano, bueno... parecía que todo le daba igual, le era indiferente que ella se quedara o que se fuera con ellos.

Con dos besos a cada una de las mejillas de la joven, se despidieron de su hija, primero su madre luego su hermano y por último su padre quien además la abrazó como despedida. Mikasa estaba bastante enojada con él por lo que apenas correspondió a su abrazo, su padre sabía lo que esa mirada y gesto significaba por lo que se dio media vuelta para despedirse de su yerno y su abogado. Estrechó la mano con cada uno de ellos y les deseó lo mejor, a Levi sin embargo le rogó encarecidamente que cuidara de su hija, les dijo también le gustaría que le visitaran en Lyon, a lo que el azabache contestó secamente que en algún tiempo lo irían a visitar.

A los lejos se veía el carruaje que llevaba a su familia de vuelta a su tierra, Mikasa salió hasta el portal la mansión a ver como se iban. Muchas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, y lo peor de todo es que no sabía si las lágrimas eran por su familia que se iba, y que tal vez en mucho tiempo no los volvería a ver, por la ausencia de Jean, o por que a partir de ese momento se quedaba prácticamente sola, sola en una casa llena de extraños. Comenzando por su marido…

 **Continuará…**

 **Bueno la historia continua, espero que no me odien por lo patán que puse a Levi en este capítulo, pero recordemos que siente que lo han engañado...y se siente dolido además no olvidemos en la época en la que nos encontramos... En el próximo capítulo, Mikasa y Levi comenzarán su convivencia, no se lo pierdan...**


	9. Capítulo VIII: Pensamientos

**Capítulo VIII: Pensamientos**

 **Afueras de París, 1826**

 **Mikasa**

Han pasado ya más de un mes desde que estoy viviendo en esta enorme mansión. Semanas desde que no sé nada, ni de mi familia o de Jean. Semanas que siento como esta enorme casa se me cae encima. Sin poder pedir ayuda a nadie, y lo peor de todo; sabiendo que este es mi destino y no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo.

En la mansión, vivimos tres personas a parte, claro está, del servicio. El mejor amigo de mi marido, Farlan, es bastante simpático, siempre hace bromas y crea un buen ambiente cuando estamos en el comedor o en la sala. Sé que no soy la persona más expresiva del mundo, pero le agradezco cada buen gesto que ha tenido conmigo, supongo que él por lo menos sabe que mi estancia en este sitio...es lo último que yo quería.

Aprovecho cada oportunidad que él no está, para recorrer esta hermosa aunque deprimente casa. Hago todo lo posible por no encontrarme frente a frente con él. No soporto la idea de tener que estar cerca suya, y mucho menos después de nuestra desastrosa noche de bodas. No sé qué fue lo que cambio en él para que esa noche no siguiera adelante con su infame cometido. Pero agradezco a Dios por hacer que en el último momento se arrepintiera de forzarme.

Pienso que mi marido, siente más o menos lo mismo que yo, ya que apenas nos vemos e intentamos evitarnos el mayor tiempo posible. Es mejor así, ojalá Jean viniera a buscarme para irnos juntos. No soporto la idea de pasar el resto de mi vida enjaulada como un pájaro. Mucho menos después de los _pensamientos_ que tuve el día de ayer...

Las visitas del abogado de la familia, el señor Smith, son bastante frecuentes, por no decir diarias. Como cada día espero que los dos se encuentren en el salón, desayunen en el comedor y se vayan a la ciudad, a hacer algunas gestiones y a ocuparse de los negocios que le dejó su padre a mi "marido" antes de morir. Es extraño, ya que por lo general las personas tan adineradas como él, simplemente contratan a administradores para no malgastar su valioso tiempo, sin embargo por lo que he escuchado decir a Farlan, a Levi le gusta ocuparse personalmente de sus asuntos. Aunque me cueste admitirlo, y lo odie profundamente, es algo admirable por parte de Levi, a la vez que seguro, ya que han habido varios casos en los que los administradores, dejan en la bancarrota a sus patrones mientras ellos se enriquecen sus bolsillos. Pero volviendo al día de ayer, por lo general a la hora que ellos se van, suelo estar ya lista. La doncella que se ocupa de atenderme, viene temprano no más tarde de las 8 de la mañana, me sirve el desayuno, prepara la bañera y la ropa que he de utilizar el resto del día. Me ayuda en lo básico, es muy eficiente y callada cosa que agradezco y valoro mucho. Y como ya me había hecho a la rutina y sabía de antemano que tanto Levi como el abogado ya no estaban en la mansión, le pedí que bajara mi comida al comedor, ya que hoy había decidido desayunar allí.

Mi habitación, está casi al final del pasillo, pero para ir a cualquier lugar, antes debía pasar por la habitación de mi querido esposo. Sin embargo, evitaba pasar lo menos posible cuando él estuviera. Mi error claro está, fue el no corroborar mi teoría. Caminé a lo largo del enorme pasillo. Sin preocuparme por nada en absoluto y con suficiente confianza. Me di cuenta ya tarde que la puerta de la habitación del "enano" estaba entreabierta. Me acerqué por casualidad a la puerta, bueno más bien por curiosidad, ya que escuché varios ruidos dentro. Me asomé un poco y pude ver algo que nunca en mi vida había visto: un hombre semi desnudo...me quedé bastante quieta y lo observé atentamente, creo que el no se percató de mi presencia ya que se encontraba de espaldas poniéndose una camisa. Su espalda era ancha, y tenía varios cortes, seguramente su vida haya sido bastante dura, pensé por un momento y hasta me compadecí de él. Sin embargo la lástima y la pena que sentí se fueron al instante cuando noté como de definidos se veían sus brazos, como al levantar la camisa para vestirse se marcaban sus músculos, y como su piel era tan tersa..tan... _-Pero que estoy pensando-_ me dije a mi misma, nunca había sido una pervertida o una mirona pero hasta ese día no me había fijado en lo musculoso que era; la noche de bodas al estar tan oscuro y al pensar que iba a ser tomada a la fuerza no me pude fijar en su cuerpo.

 _"El cuerpo de un hombre y de una mujer es algo que está prohibido para todos, salvo para los esposos",_ esa frase repetía mi madre una y otra vez. Incluso cuando me ponía enferma y tenía que revisarme el medico de la familia, siempre había alguien presente, ya fuera mi madre, mis tías o alguna doncella... por sí mostraba más de lo debido. Es así como me habían criado toda la vida; nunca había observado a un hombre semidesnudo, ni siquiera a Jean y es por eso que me quedé como una tonta mirando su cuerpo. Cuando reaccioné ya fue muy tarde, ya que él se había dado cuenta y me miraba fijamente, de manera que hizo que se me calaran los huesos. Retrocedí y para mi desgracia, apoyé mi mano en una de las mesitas con jarrones que habían por toda la casa, y lo tiré, el pobre jarrón fue a parar al suelo y se escuchó por todo el pasillo, como se rompía en varios pedazos.

Él me seguía mirando, yo solo pude decir - _Lo siento-_ , antes de salir corriendo. Levi no articuló ni una palabra y eso me hizo poner aún más incómoda. Fui a la parte posterior de la casa donde había un pequeño jardín, y me senté en un banco. Respiré profundamente y me llevé la mano al corazón. El corazón me latía velozmente, y no sabía si era por lo torpe que había sido antes, tirando el jarrón, o por la escena que había visto minutos atrás. Sea como sea, necesito irme de este lugar y sobre todo alejarme de él...

 **Levi**

Mi vida cambió de un momento a otro, jamás imaginé que el resto de mi miserable vida la pasara rodeado de lujos innecesarios, lleno de dinero, casado.. y en una enorme mansión, la cual la mayor parte del tiempo está vacía.

Sin embargo aunque debería de sentirme agradecido por todo lo que me cayó del cielo en tan poco tiempo...no lo estoy, no es que yo fuera un romántico ni un sentimental, jamás imaginé verme en una situación como la que estoy atravesando: casado, pero sin esposa.

La mayor parte del tiempo la pasamos peleando, eso cuando no nos vemos, o nos ignoramos. Ella debe pensar que soy un ser despreciable ya que en la noche de bodas me deje llevar y aconsejar por mi embriaguez, sé que le pedí perdón, pero aún así a ella eso no le sirve de nada. No sé en que momento me dejé llevar por mis instintos e inseguridades y la acorralé de la peor forma posible. Cuando la veo, trato de no prestarle atención. Intento no poner mis ojos sobre ella, pero hay algo que me gusta de esa mocosa, que se piensa y cree que ya es una mujer. Me gusta como su mirada irradia ira y como frunce el ceño cuando me ve. Me gusta verla enojada, retirándose en cuanto me ve aparecer. Tiene carácter y eso es algo que me gusta y que a la vez me atrae, nunca he tenido tiempo para pensar en mujeres, y ninguna hizo que se me quitara el sueño. Pero ella es diferente, Mikasa supone todo un reto en sí misma, ya que a ella no le atraigo en lo más mínimo, y sobre todo...está enamorada de otro.

Hoy por la mañana, después de despertarme de otro sueño un tanto "extraño" con mi esposa, noté que había amanecido, y que seguramente la hora a la que suelo ir a la capital con Erwin había pasado. Me levanté de inmediato y me dispuse a cambiarme de ropa, fui hasta el pasillo a ver si encontraba a la muchacha que me limpia la habitación y que lava mi ropa, pero no la vi por ningún lado. Seguramente al estar tan ocupado pensando en irme rápido ya que Erwin me debía de estar esperando, no cerré la puerta. Fui hasta el armario y saqué el traje que iba a usar al igual que una camisa de lino que estaba perfectamente planchada. Quité la parte superior del pijama que utilizaba para dormir, y me quedé semidesnudo. Pude notar con claridad como unos ojos se posaban sobre mí y no dejaban de mirarme. Me giré para ver al intruso y descubrí con cierta sorpresa como me miraba anonadada, perpleja ante tal espectáculo, era ella. Seguramente una dama de su clase jamas había visto a un hombre semidesnudo. La puse tan nerviosa que tiró un jarrón con flores y salió corriendo.

Esta situación me pareció bastante divertida, aunque seguramente mi cara transmitía otra cosa, la mocosa nunca había visto a un hombre sin ropa; su cara y sus expresiones fueron lo que la delataron. Seguí con mi trabajo y terminé de cambiarme de ropa no sin antes, mirar otra vez al pasillo por donde ella había huido. Después de eso me fui hasta el carruaje y puse rumbo al centro de la ciudad, pero en el camino, no podía apartarla a ella..de mis _pensamientos._

* * *

Dos semanas habían pasado desde lo acontecido aquel día por la mañana, cuando Mikasa vio a Levi. Después de este incidente ambos siguieron como lo habían hecho hasta ahora. Sus vidas seguían igual, repitiéndose una y otra vez la misma rutina.. hasta ese día por la mañana, cuando tocaron a la puerta y una persona llegó hasta la mansión de los Ackerman.

 _-Buenos días, perdone que le moleste tan temprano, pero es que estoy buscando a un hombre que se llama Levi, me dijeron que esta era su dirección-_ preguntaron al mayordomo. El hombre de avanzada edad miró a la persona que tenía delante suyo con bastante curiosidad. _-Levi has dicho, no sabes que nunca se debe llamar a los señores por su nombre de pila, tienes que referirte a él como señor Ackerman, y no, ahora mismo no está, en la casa solo se encuentra su esposa-_ contestó el mayordomo, acompañando a la mujer hasta la salida. _-¿Esposa?-_ Cuestionó la joven. Se detuvo a pensar seriamente y movió la cabeza no creyéndose lo que le decía aquel hombre. _-Como sea, necesito hablar con el señor Ackerman, soy una buena amiga suya, y no le va a gustar nada, cuando le diga que me han tratado mal en su propia casa-_ dijo la joven retando al anciano.

El viejo mayordomo se quedó pensando en las palabras de la recién llegada. No sabía qué hacer. La señora estaba en la casa y si aquella mujer decía la verdad, él seguramente se metería en varios problemas. La mujer se veía joven, tenía un aspecto bastante humilde, no era una persona rica, su ropa, y sus zapatos estaban desgastados. Lucía un vestido simple y viejo al que lo acompañaba un sombrero anticuado. No creyéndose del todo la historia de la mujer ahí presente, mandó a una de las doncellas a llamar a la señora de la casa. Ya que lo mejor sería que ella se encargara de las visitas que le hacían a su marido.

Mikasa se encontraba en su habitación, estaba terminando de bordar uno de sus vestidos que se había quedado anticuado, poniendo encaje en varios lugares de la tela para darle un toque más coqueto y refinado. No le quería pedir dinero a su marido, ni mucho menos a su padre. Se quedó satisfecha con el trabajo que había hecho, no era una experta modista, pero desde pequeña tanto su madre como las monjas en el colegio de señoritas le habían enseñado bien el oficio, entre otras labores que toda dama debía conocer.

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que volviera al presente. La doncella ingresó en la habitación y le dijo que alguien en la puerta necesitaba ver a su marido, y que al no estar le habían dicho que la señora de la casa la atendería. La joven aunque molesta porque no quería bajar a recibir a ninguna visita de Levi, decidió cumplir con una de sus obligaciones y hacer de buena anfitriona, tardó poco tiempo en arreglarse y cuando estuvo lista bajó a la sala para recibir a la visita.

Se llevó una sorpresa al ver a una joven de clase baja en la mansión. No sabía que su marido recibía a mujeres en su presencia. Nunca había sido mal pensada, pero que se suponía que hacía aquella mujer buscando a su marido. Nunca pensó que fuera tan descarado como para traer a chicas de alterne hasta su hogar. Se puso detrás de la mujer y no dejó de observarla, como si se tratara de enemigo, la miró de arriba a abajo poniendo mucha atención en la mujer.

 _-Buenos días,. ¿Qué es lo que desea?-_ preguntó sin más rodeos Mikasa.

 _-Buenos días, señora...me llamo Petra Ral-_ contestó la joven sorprendida por no haberla escuchado cuando venía. - _He venido a buscar a Levi, me dijeron en su antiguo barrio que se había marchado de allí, a vivir a otro sitio, pero nunca imaginé que viviría en un lugar como este_ \- respondió Petra, admirando todo el lugar.

 _-Mi Marido-_ contestó secamente. - _Ahora mismo no se encuentra, y sí es tan amable puede venir en otra ocasión-_ dijo Mikasa antes de darse media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse.

 _-Soy una buena amiga de su marido, señora-_ añadió la joven _-Tal vez a él no le gustaría saber que en su casa no me han invitado a quedarme ni ofrecerme nada de comer-_ dijo descaradamente.

 _-Usted bien lo ha dicho, es amiga de mi marido, yo no la conozco, y no quiero que en mi casa haya gente desconocida, así que le pido amablemente que se retire, mi marido llega pasadas las 5 de la tarde, si lo necesita ver con tanta urgencia, le sugiero que vuelva sobre esa hora-_ Mikasa estaba muy molesta no solo por la visita, sino por lo descarada que le parecía la joven. Sin decir una palabra más se retiró del lugar tan rápido como había llegado. Petra se quedó muy molesta por la forma en la que la había tratado; ya ella se encargaría de cobrarse y hacerle tragar todas sus palabras a esa mujer tan altanera, que se notaba que nada tenía que ver con Levi. Su amigo y antiguo amante, siempre había sido una persona, humilde, nada presumido, no sabía porqué él había decidido casarse con aquella mujer, tan diferente a él y sobre todo de una clase muy distinta a la suya, ya tendría tiempo de preguntarle a Levi. Así que sin esperar ni un segundo más abandonó la mansión.

Mikasa no sabía porque había sido tan desagradable con aquella muchacha, que seguramente no tendría más que unos años que ella. Se había comportado como su madre, tan altanera, tan soberbia. En cuanto la vio se sorprendió, ya que aquella joven era guapa y atractiva, de rasgos delicados y ojos color ámbar, y sobre todo era una amiga de su marido. Tal vez era solo eso; una amiga de la infancia, o una conocida que al enterarse de la situación económica de su marido se quería aprovechar de él. Sea como sea, ella tendía que tener cuidado ya que no quería que le volvieran a engañar como sucedió con Jean y Annie. No es que quisiera a su marido, pero no soportaba que en su propia casa la engañaran y se burlaran de ella. Y no eran celos era su orgullo.

El carruaje llegaba como siempre a la misma hora. La noche estaba al caer. Levi se bajó del carruaje no sin antes dar instrucciones al sirviente para que alimentara y diera agua a los caballos. La entrada de la mansión se encontraba un poco lejos del portal. Caminó lentamente no queriendo entrar en la misma. _-Levi, Levi eres tú-_ dijo una voz, saliendo a su paso para que la viera.

Ambas personas se quedaron mirando uno al otro, ambos se analizaron queriendo saber que es lo que el otro pensaba, en silencio Levi la reconoció de inmediato, había sido uno de sus primeros amores, la persona que durante algún tiempo llenó su vida y la hizo más llevadera. - _Petra... ¿qué haces aquí?-_ preguntó de inmediato. _-Levi oooo Levi, eres tú que alegría verte, fui a buscarte a los suburbios pero me dijeron que ya no vivías ahí, nunca pensé que fuera verdad que te habías convertido en un hombre rico-_ Los ojos de Petra brillaban de alegría, había pensado que todo era una mentira pero ahora todo era verdad, frente a sus ojos estaba Levi, la persona con la que se quería reencontrar. _\- Es una larga historia, será mejor que entremos-_ dijo Levi invitándola a entrar en la casa.

* * *

El invierno azotaba como nunca la capital, Mikasa hace varios días que permanecía postrada en a cama a causa de la gripe. Al principio pensó que se trataba de un simple resfriado, pero poco a poco fue empeorando, la fiebre aumentaba y para colmo de males, la tal Petra, se había quedado en la Mansión, como ama de llaves. Un día en el que comió en el comedor con su esposo, este le comunicó que desde ese día, Petra Ral trabajaría en la casa y se ocuparía de todas las labores administrativas de la misma, agregó además que contaba con "su" total confianza, ya que habían sido muy buenos "amigos" en el pasado. Sin embargo algo en la cabeza de mikasa hizo un "click"en cuanto la vio. Supo que esa mujer no era de fiar.

Levi se encontraba en su despacho, examinando con lujo de detalles los movimientos de todas las fincas que poseía. Sabía que su padre le había dejado muy bien resguardado con un capital envidiable, pero era su responsabilidad mantener aquel capital. Y para eso debía estar al tanto de todos sus negocios. Había escuchado que su mujer se encontraba un tanto indispuesta por la gripe. Pero no le dio mayor importancia, ya que solo se trataba de un simple resfriado. No quería importunarla ni molestarla por lo que encargó a varias doncellas que la cuidaran y que estuvieran al pendiente de su esposa. Sin embargo, había algo dentro de él, que le decía que tenía que ir el mismo a verla. Es cierto que no se soportaban pero necesitaba saber que estaba bien y que pronto se recuperaría.

La burocracia era agotadora pero era algo muy necesario para mantener todo en orden ante la ley, fue por esta razón por la que Levi se quedó hasta tan tarde en el despacho, a primera hora irían con Erwin hasta el ayuntamiento para solucionar y aclarar varios asuntos que necesitaban resolverse. La servidumbre hace tiempo que se había retirado a sus habitaciones, encendió una vela y la puso en un candelabro pequeño, fue recorriendo el enorme pasillo que lo llevaba hasta su habitación. Escuchó varios quejidos provenientes de una de las habitaciones contiguas, se trataba del dormitorio donde dormía Mikasa. Levi se acercó despacio y abrió la puerta con cuidado. Pudo ver la figura de su esposa dando vueltas por la cama, seguramente no podía conciliar el sueño. Se fue acercando cada vez más y rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría. La fiebre hacia delirar a su joven esposa, Levi tocó con cuidado su frente y supo que tenía que bajar la fiebre. Mikasa se sobresaltó ante este contacto, despertándose de inmediato.

- _¿Pero qué está haciendo?, fuera de aquí inmediatamente-_ gritó Mikasa, Levi no le hizo el menor caso, le dirigió una mirada fría y se fue hasta el baño de la habitación, utilizó una de las toallas que había en la misma y la empapó llenándola de agua, salió del baño con la toalla y se acercó hasta la cama. _-No estás en condiciones de ordenarme nada, no quiero que piensen que he matado a mi esposa, te ayudaré con la fiebre y después me iré, lo juro-_ respondió con total sinceridad. Mikasa no dijo nada solo lo observó mientras ella se tumbaba y él le ayudaba a calmar la fiebre, poniendo aquella tela húmeda sobre su frente. No supo hasta cuando se quedó en la habitación, lo único que supo fue que la fiebre le había bajado, y que pudo dormir tranquilamente mientras él se encontraba a su lado.

* * *

Del otro lado de la ciudad, un joven soldado llegaba a la capital en un carruaje militar; con los primeros rayos de luz Jean se bajaba del transporte ilusionado por que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar, por fin había llegado para vivir en la cosmopolita ciudad y de una vez cumplir con los planes que desde hace un tiempo se había puesto como objetivo. Se había propuesto ser rico, poderoso y nadie le iba a detener en sus planes...

 **Continuará ...**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y siento mucho la tardanza, dejad vuestros comentarios, y gracias por leer.**


	10. Capítulo IX: La carta

**Hola a todos los que siguen mi historia, si es que todavía lo hacen, sé que he tardado una eternidad en subir este capítulo, espero que les guste y les prometo aunque tarde me comprometo a terminar la historia. Muchas gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios.**

* * *

 _ **Afueras de París, 1826**_

El resfriado de Mikasa no duró mucho tiempo, los cuidados de su marido, de las doncellas, y del médico de la familia junto con el reposo y el descanso le ayudaron mucho, tanto fue así que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se sentía completamente recuperada. Todos estos días habían sido iguales hasta ahora, dormir, comer y alguna que otra tarde leer un libro en su cama o sentarse en el balcón de su cuarto. No había salido más allá de su habitación y extrañaba dar esos largos paseos por la gran mansión y por el jardín donde solía sentarse en uno de los bancos, leyendo algún buen libro o simplemente contemplando el atardecer metida en sus pensamientos.

Con actitud positiva y completamente recuperada, decidió que hoy no se quedaría en recluida en su habitación, si no que se cambiaría de ropa e iría a desayunar en el comedor. Se levantó de la cama con rapidez y fue a buscar en el armario algún vestido sencillo pero bonito para estar por casa, después fue al baño y lavó su cara con agua y jabón, peinó su cabello y lo recogió en un moño alto. No sabía el porqué pero hoy se sentía de otra manera, tal vez los días en la cama le hicieron darse cuenta de todo lo que se estaba perdiendo, de todo lo que pasaba ahí fuera mientras ella estaba postrada en la cama, pero sin duda, lo que más le gustó de toda esta situación y aunque ella no lo quisiera admitir, fue el ver como su marido no se había apartado de ella, es decir; son enemigos, ninguno de los dos se soporta, entonces ¿por qué él no se había ido sin más?, ¿por qué se había quedado a su lado y le había ayudado?, ella no sabía la razón del extraño comportamiento de su esposo, sin embargo, el gesto que tuvo con ella, hizo que algo dentro de su corazón comenzara a latir, tal vez no era amor, ni siquiera cariño o simpatía, ya que el amor solo lo sentía por Jean, pero tal vez era gratitud y respeto lo que Levi Ackerman se estaba ganando.

En el comedor estaba todo listo para que el señor de la casa desayunara, Levi se encontraba en el sitio de siempre, al frente de toda la mesa, era el único plato que casi siempre había, ya que Farlan se había marchado hasta una de las viviendas del centro, propiedad de los Ackerman porque allí había una clínica muy buena, propiedad del médico que lo atendía, y le era mucho más fácil ir hasta allí desde el centro que desde las afueras. El médico que lo atendía conocía todas las técnicas vanguardistas en medicina y por lo visto haciendo "rehabilitación"como el médico lo llamaba y moviendo los músculos de su pierna, podría volver a caminar de forma normal mucho mas rápido. Pero volviendo al comedor, los sirvientes en cuanto su señor se sentaba servían el desayuno con rapidez y esmero. Levi iba a comenzar a comer cuando vio que Mikasa había salido de su habitación y lo saludaba, dándole los buenos días. Se sorprendió al ver a su esposa frente a él ya que siempre lo evitaba, y lo que más le sorprendió fue su saludo, parecía real, es decir, no era sarcástico para nada, no se estaba burlando de él, simplemente lo había saludado como lo hacen las personas normales...

 _-Buenos días Mikasa_ \- contestó sorprendido por la presencia de su esposa. Mikasa no dijo nada más y se sentó en una de las sillas laterales, casi al lado suyo. _-Veo que te encuentras mejor-_ añadió sin dejar de mirarla. Mikasa se puso un poco nerviosa por la cercanía y por la mirada tan penetrante de Levi. _-Sí me siento mucho mejor, gracias_ \- agradeció sinceramente mientras las doncellas sorprendidas por la aparición de su señora se apresuraron a servirle el desayuno. Levi la miraba de reojo, había sido una sorpresa el verla ahí comiendo como si nada, como si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida. Prefirió guardar silencio y no decir nada para que ella disfrutara de la comida. Sin embargo el silencio se hacía incómodo entre ambos, por lo que la joven esposa decidió entablar conversación con su marido.

 _-Y que tal van los cultivos, me han dicho que este año el clima ha castigado mucho a las cosechas-_ preguntó Mikasa queriendo entablar conversación con Levi. - _Sí, he recibido varías noticias de las cosechas que tengo en otras regiones y me han comentado que se avecina un año duro, esperemos que no sea para tanto-_ contestó rápidamente. El silencio volvió a reinar en el enorme comedor, los sirvientes que se encontraban a los lados de la mesa, se miraban un tanto extrañados por la poca comunicación de sus patrones, después de unos minutos que para ambos se hicieron eternos, tanto Levi como su esposa terminaron de desayunar. Mikasa, por su parte se levantó de la mesa con la intención de irse a su habitación. Levi que también había terminado, hizo lo mismo, ya que tenía que irse con Erwin al centro de la ciudad donde habían acordado una reunión con varios agricultores que dependían del capital de los Ackerman para sus cosechas.

- _Mikasa espera. Hoy volveré más temprano de lo habitual, si te apetece...podemos ir a dar un paseo por el centro de la ciudad. Desde que vives aquí nunca sales y estoy seguro que no conoces nada de París-_ Se acercó hasta su esposa, inseguro de si mismo, no era una orden, más bien era una petición que estaba seguro que ella la rechazaría, un silencio incómodo se volvió a formar en el ambiente. Los dos se miraban pero ninguno dijo una palabra más, en la mente de Mikasa todo estaba pasando muy rápido, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si aceptar o no. La verdad es que ella también estaba aburrida de hacer siempre lo mismo, que podía perder, por conocer algo más de la ciudad donde ahora vivía. _-Esta bien, iré contigo-_ después de aquellas palabras se retiró de comedor y mientras Levi veía cómo desaparecía por la gran escalera.

La hora había llegado, Mikasa salió al balcón que daba a la calle principal y podía escuchar como un carruaje se acercaba a toda prisa. _-Debe ser él_ \- se dijo así misma. Ella ya estaba lista, se había puesto un vestido ceñido que resaltaba a un más su pecho y su diminuta cintura. Se había enfundado en un corsé que dejaba su cuerpo más definido y esbelto. Había optado por soltarse la mitad de su cabello y por pintarse los labios. No sabía porque estaba haciendo todo esto, tal vez era porque estaba emocionada como una niña pequeña, ansiosa por ir a dar un paseo y conocer cosas nuevas.

Levi llegó como lo había prometido a su hora, no eran más de las 3 de la tarde, había comido en la reunión junto con Erwin y las demás personas con las que se había reunido. No había olvidado su compromiso con su esposa, no sabía la razón por la que se sentía tan nervioso, en la mañana había tenido una reunión de negocios, y no titubeó en ningún momento, dijo todo lo que él pensaba, sus propuestas y sus decisiones, sin embargo, ahora sentía que un nudo le apretaba su estómago. Se quedó en el recibidor de la mansión, pensando en lo que iba a pasar, metido en sus pensamientos, cuando la vio bajando por la escalera, se perdió en ella, en su figura, en su caminar...notaba la elegancia en cada uno de sus pasos, parecía todo una reina, con la espalda erguida y la cabeza alta, como si todos los demás estuviéramos por debajo suyo. Él fingió indiferencia, contuvo el aliento y puso la cara de siempre, porque sabía que en el fondo ella le gustaba cada vez más, pero era algo que su esposa nunca compartiría por él, por mucho que se esforzara...

 _-Buenas tardes, ya estoy lista-_ anunció Mikasa poniéndose en frente de Levi. _-Ya veo, vamos el carruaje nos espera_ \- El mayordomo abrió la puerta para que ambos salieran, Levi hizo que su esposa saliera primero, mientras él la admiraba por detrás. Como todo un caballero, abrió la puerta del carruaje y se subió junto a ella con rumbo al centro de la ciudad.

* * *

El carruaje se detuvo en uno de los parques más importantes de la ciudad, dicho lugar se encontraba a los pies de la enorme torre que estaban construyendo, Mikasa se bajó del carruaje con mucha emoción y asombro ya que por primera vez se encontraba en el centro de la capital. Estaba fascinada con lo que veía, gente por doquier, niños corriendo y jugando, músicos ambulantes tocando el violín, el acordeón o la armónica, enormes hectáreas verdes por un lado, mientras que por otro lado se veía a la ciudad cosmopolita que todos conocían, tiendas de ropa abiertas, tiendas de música, vendedores ambulantes, parejas tomadas de la mano... definitivamente aquella ciudad era muy diferente de la que le vio nacer.

Levi miraba con ternura a su joven esposa, notaba como le brillaban los ojos, al ver tanta gente nueva, tantas cosas que ella seguramente jamás había visto. Él conocía aquella ciudad como la palma de su mano, la había recorrido de extremo a extremo, sabía exactamente todo lo que aquel lugar ofrecía, tanto lo bueno como lo malo. Era muy consciente de los peligros que guardaba aquella maravillosa ciudad, pero también conocía algunos lugares maravillosos que se debían visitar por lo menos alguna vez en la vida, sobre todo con la que persona que eliges para que sea tu compañera de toda la vida... A Levi le gustaba la cercanía de ella, le gustaba tenerla cerca aunque ella no lo quisiera, aunque ella lo odiara, tal vez era un masoquista, o tal vez estaba un poco loco, pero ese día, esa tarde tenía el deber de hacer disfrutar a Mikasa, quería que aunque ella se alejara de él, aunque ella se fuera de su lado, aunque ella no lo amara, quería que ella nunca no olvidara esos momentos, quería que aquella tarde se quedara para siempre en sus recuerdos.

Le tomó de la mano, y la llevó a dar un paseo, explicándole cada parte de donde se encontraban, Mikasa lo miraba extrañada, primero porque le había tomado de la mano y segundo porque estaba muy hablador, nunca pensó que su marido hablara tanto, era nuevo para ella, la joven lo escuchaba atentamente sin perder detalle de lo que decía, era muy interesante lo que le contaba sobre cada estatua que veían, cada iglesia, cada monumento...a Mikasa le fascinaba la historia por lo que no perdió detalle a sus explicaciones.

No se dio cuenta, de cómo ni cuándo caminaba del brazo de su esposo, escuchando cada palabra que salía de su boca y ambos hablaban con normalidad, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, como dos amigos que estaban recorriendo la enorme ciudad, se detuvieron en varios puestos ambulantes de comida, Levi notó que a Mikasa le gustaba los dulces, y como si se tratara de una niña pequeña por lo que aprovechó para sorprenderla con una manzana recubierta de caramelo. Mikasa lo miró sorprendida pero aceptó la manzana cogiéndola por el palo y llevándose a la boca para chuparla.

La noche estaba cayendo, la gente se retiraba a sus casas, la luna ya se posaba en lo alto del cielo, soplaba una brisa agradable que anunciaba el inicio de la primavera, ambos jóvenes caminaban por las calles del centro de Paris, pero ya era hora de regresar a su casa, Levi no quería que su joven esposa recayera de nuevo y se volviera a enfermar.

Ambos subieron al carruaje que les estaba esperando en en lugar donde les había dejado. Mikasa por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonreía, se le veía contenta, después de meses de sufrimiento por fin se encontraba feliz. Sabía que esa felicidad era efímera, pero nada importaba, había pasado una tarde muy agradable y lo que no se esperaba era que la persona causante de su felicidad fuera su propio marido. Por el camino ninguno de los dos pronunció ni una sola palabra. Se dedicaron a admirar el paisaje, a ver a la capital por la noche en todo su esplendor. En más de una hora estuvieron de vuelta en la mansión de los Ackerman, el hogar de ambos. Los recibió el mayordomo, preguntándoles cómo estaban, Levi solo dijo que todo estaba bien, pero que le hacía falta mucha limpieza tanto a las calles como a toda la ciudad en general. El hombre de avanzada edad, solo río ante las palabras de su señor, y en su pensamiento no dejaba de ver a Levi limpiando con ímpetu cada uno de los lugares que estaban sucios. El mayordomo mantenía a raya la limpieza del lugar, dado que su patrón tenía una obsesión casi enfermiza con la limpieza.

Levi simplemente dijo - _Tsk-_ al ver la cara que había puesto el hombre, y siguió su camino no sin antes preguntarle a Mikasa si lo acompañaría a cenar. Mikasa le dijo que no, ya que con todo lo que había comido se sentía más que satisfecha y no tenía nada de hambre. Levi se despidió de ella, Mikasa hizo lo mismo, sin embargo ambos se quedaron viendo, como si no quisieran que aquello se terminara. La joven le dedicó una mirada amable a su marido y se dirigió hasta las escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

Levi se sintió feliz después de mucho tiempo. No imaginó ni en el mejor de sus sueños que lo pasaría tan bien con su esposa, le había gustado mucho la tarde que había pasado junto a ella, se dio cuenta de que no era una niña tonta y mimada que no tenía ni idea de nada, todo lo contrario conoció a una joven culta, educada, con don de la palabra y muy hábil conversando. Sin lugar a dudas conoció mucho más de ella en esa tarde, que en todo el tiempo que habían estado conviviendo juntos.

Él también estaba cansado, había tenido muchas emociones en un solo día, se dirigió hasta su despacho para ordenar algunos papeles que necesitaría mañana y luego partiría rumbo a su habitación. Se dirigió rápidamente hasta el despacho que pertenecía a su padre, giró la manija de la puerta y entró en la instancia. Se sorprendió cuando sintió unas manos que lo abrazaban por detrás, inmediatamente se giró y vio como Petra había entrado en aquel lugar y lo había estado esperando.

- _¿Qué haces?-_ fue lo único que salió de la boca de Levi, molesto ante tal acto, no entendía a que se debía aquel comportamiento de su antigua amante. _-Pero si los dos sabemos que te gusta-_ respondió con total descaro mientras se aferraba a él e intentaba besarle. Levi reconoció de inmediato el olor a alcohol que desprendía Petra. Inmediatamente se alejó de ella y le ordenó que se fuera a su habitación ya que ese no era el momento para hablar, ya tendría tiempo para eso mañana. Petra hizo un puchero de forma divertida mientras buscaba desesperadamente los labios del azabache. La paciencia que no era una virtud en Levi, hizo que la cogiera del brazo y la llevara él mismo hasta su habitación, cerrando la puerta con llave para que no pudiera salir. Petra se quedó sorprendida por la reacción del azabache ya que según ella, él nunca hubiera actuado de esa forma, Levi había cambiado mucho en este tiempo, ya que su antiguo amante, la habría tomado en ese mismo momento. Se encolerizó tanto que comenzó a dar golpes a la puerta para que se abriera. Durante unos minutos no paraba de quejarse, sin embargo al ver que nadie le hacía caso decidió tumbarse en la cama, no sin antes derramar unas lágrimas de puro coraje. Sí coraje, coraje y rabia al ver como Levi le había cambiado, como le había sustituido por otra mujer contra la que nada podía hacer, pensaba que la señora no era más que una diversión para el azabache, pensaba que en algún tiempo se desharía de ella... Pero hoy cuando los vio salir de la casa, mientras ella se escondía detrás de una de las escaleras, vio en su mirada algo que nunca había visto cuando estaban juntos. Vio un brillo especial en los ojos de Levi, algo que jamas pensó que sentiría por ninguna mujer: amor.

Fue por eso que toda la tarde pasó encerrada en su habitación, maldiciendo su suerte. Petra se había casado, había dejado a Levi por otro, y todo para que, aquel sinvergüenza de su marido solo le había traído desgracias, era un jugador empedernido, bebedor y maltratador que no dudaba en darle palizas si algo no estaba bien, o si ella le llevaba la contraria. Fue una vida realmente difícil para ella, sin embargo su suerte cambió cuando conoció a una bruja que hacía brebajes. Al principio Petra se mostró reacia a creer en tales cosas, sin embargo al oír como a varias personas les había funcionado, se decidió a probar. La mujer que tenía una enorme verruga en una de sus mejillas ya arrugadas, le dio un veneno potente que podía dejar postrado en la cama hasta un elefante, Petra le dio poco a poco el veneno, lo administraba diariamente en sus comidas, y tal y como predijo la anciana, en varias semanas su marido murió. Petra les dijo a las autoridades que había sido el alcohol y como no tenían dinero ni para un médico y era un don nadie, los policías decidieron creerle a la pobre viuda joven que se había quedado sin marido. Fue así como después de deshacerse del hombre al que había prometido amar y respetar, hasta que la muerte los separe, nunca mejor dicho, se propuso regresar a la capital y buscar ayuda. Fue en la capital donde se enteró de todo lo que había sucedido con Levi. Y fue allí donde puso en marcha todo su plan...

* * *

Mikasa se había puesto su camisón de dormir, se había cepillado los dientes y peinado su cabello de color ébano, recogiéndolo en una trenza, se encontraba debajo de las sábanas, sin poder conciliar el sueño, miraba hacia el techo mientras recordaba todo lo que había hecho esa tarde. Una risa se le escapó al recordar como se manchó con el caramelo rojo de la manzana que le había regalado su marido, y que él mismo le había ayudado a limpiar para que apenas se notara la mancha. Se levantó una vez mas de su cama, dudando en si ir o no a la habitación de Levi y darle las gracias por todo, ya que después de su incidente en la noche de bodas no había hecho nada, es decir, le trataba bien, no era un mal tipo, no le había obligado a hacer nada... no era como otros hombres que seguramente ya la habrían sometido...y hecho su voluntad solo por el hecho de haberse casado. Mikasa había decidido ir a agradecerle a Levi por todo lo que había hecho esta tarde, fue hasta su armario para coger una bata y cubrirse antes de salir, sin embargo cuando llegó a la puerta vio un sobre que antes no había visto, era una carta, la recogió del suelo y supo de inmediato de quien era la letra...

A unas pocas habitaciones, Levi contemplaba el mismo techo, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido, recordando los momentos junto a su esposa, sintiendo como poco a poco se iba llenando aquel vacío que tenía en el alma, y que jamás pensó que se llenaría...

 **Continuará...**


	11. Capítulo X: La Isla Bajo el Mar

**Ya lo sé, soy una ingrata, hace siglos que no actualizo esta historia, lo siento, pero agradezco de todo corazón a las personas que siguen allí y que esperan pacientemente a que suba un capítulo nuevo, en serio, muchas pero que muchas gracias. Esto es para ustedes, espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **Lyon, 1827.(Un año después )**

 **Mikasa**

 _La carta que recibí fue el comienzo de todo. Tanto de mis problemas como de mis alegrías. Fue el detonante de lo que vino a continuación. Yo como una tonta hice caso a lo que estaba escrito en ese maldito papel. Ahora me doy cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba y lo peor aún, es que me di cuenta muy tarde, cuando ya nada tiene solución. Podría decir que mi estancia en París fue lo peor que me ha pasado, sin embargo, estaría mintiendo, engañándome a mi misma, negándome todo lo que viví junto a él, todo lo que me negaba a aceptar, todo lo que en mi corazón había crecido. Pero vamos a ir por partes, este tal vez es el final de mi historia, pero tengo que contar como sucedió y como llegué hasta aquí, como pasó todo y como es que de un momento a otro, me di cuenta del grave error que cometí._

* * *

 **Afueras de París, 1826 (Presente)**

Las velas que iluminaban la habitación aún estaban encendidas, era más de media noche y todo el mundo dormía en la enorme mansión de los Ackerman, todos menos una, que seguía en estado de shock al leer aquellos párrafos una y otra vez, y sobre todo al ver el remitente de la misteriosa carta. Se había sentado en una silla para no caerse, estaba tan emocionada por el sobre que había recibido que no cabía de felicidad, sin embargo al abrirlo y leerlo se dio cuenta de que no era una carta de amor como ella esperaba, sino que eran más bien unas indicaciones y directrices a seguir, escritas especialmente para ella, y sobre todo había una petición muy especial: Dinero.

Habían varios párrafos suplicándole por dinero, confesándole que era ella lo único que tenía y la única que le podía ayudar. Diciéndole que él le amaba y que se encontraba más cerca de lo que Mikasa se podía esperar; más no especificaba a qué se refería con cerca, pero le dejaba claro que estaba en la capital. Sin embargo antes de embarcarse en ese maravilloso viaje, Mikasa tenía que hacer lo que fuera necesario para reunir bastante dinero, y una vez hecho, ambos escaparían fuera de la ciudad, de la región, del país si era necesario, donde nada ni nadie les pudiera decir nada, donde se pudieran amar libremente, aunque ella estuviera casada con otro.

Tomó la carta y la apretó contra su pecho, pensando en lo que iba a hacer de ahora en adelante. Tal vez lo mejor sería olvidarse de todo, seguir su vida como hasta ahora, resignarse a vivir con la persona con quien se había casado... pero sabía que su corazón aún albergaba amor por ese hombre, y sobre todo albergaba esperanza, esperanza por un futuro mejor, por un futuro con él. Acaso a ella no le habían utilizado, _¿por qué ella no podía hacer lo mismo?._

Guardó la carta dentro de un cofre que había traído de su casa en Lyon. Era un cofre pequeño, de madera que le había acompañado toda la vida, y que fue un regalo de su padre al que le tenía mucho aprecio. Tal vez y fue por esto por lo que Mikasa decidió que aquel cofre era el lugar perfecto para guardar sus secretos. Se levantó de la cama y fue directa hasta el armario donde lo tenía escondido y con cuidado guardó bajo llave la carta que le había escrito Jean. Decidió que lo mejor sería descansar, ya pensaría en la mejor estrategia a seguir. Tenía que conseguir mucho mucho dinero, para después irse y abandonar a su marido...

* * *

Varias semanas habían pasado desde que salió junto a Levi, y desde ese día todo había cambiado para ella. Por un lado, decidió dejar de comer sola en su habitación, se acostumbró a levantarse mucho antes para desayunar con su marido en el comedor, por otro lado decidió que entablar conversaciones y hablar cordialmente con Levi no tenía nada de malo, al contrario algo de respeto y de educación nunca podía faltar en una casa tan respetada como esa.

Al medio día, ambos esposos se habían habituado a comer juntos. Levi iba con Erwin a la ciudad por la mañana y terminaba antes para regresar a su casa a la hora de la comida. Y por las tardes se había acostumbrado a ir con Mikasa a dar largos paseos por el jardín, hablaban poco, sin embargo se hacían compañía y aunque a ambos lo negaran, aquellos paseos les había unido un poco más.

Mikasa estaba más risueña que de costumbre, hablaba con las doncellas de la casa, conversaba con sus criados y se sentía mucho más cómoda que desde que llegó. Farlan iba a visitarlos muy a menudo y a veces se quedaba a dormir. A Levi le gustaba mucho que Farlan y Erwin estuvieran cerca, ya que se habían convertido en la familia que nunca tuvo.

Su relación con Mikasa iba avanzando, no tanto como a él le hubiera gustado, pero avanzaba. Había pensado que lo mejor era dejarla marchar, sabía que lloraba por las noches, que extrañaba a su familia sobre todo a su padre, pero él no quería que se fuera. Tal vez era un egoísta o una mala persona, tal vez era su orgullo lo que se lo impedía, tal vez era su soberbia, o tal vez era porque dentro de él había comenzado a crecer algo que jamás pensó que creciera...sea como sea, por una u otra razón no podía dejarla marchar.

Él sabía que en el fondo Mikasa estaba enamorada de otra persona, y aunque no lo quisiera admitir eso le dolía. Por otra parte el padre y toda la familia de la joven dependía de la ayuda que los Ackerman le daban. Los Jaeger recibirían todo el dinero estipulado por su padre en el testamento, pero sólo si Mikasa permanecía a su lado. Era una forma despreciable e indigna de retener a una mujer, pero tanto él mismo, como los Jaeger, como Mikasa habían jugado las reglas de su padre, y habían ganado todos salvo la joven. Por eso no quería obligarla, no quería forzarla a hacer algo que ella no quería, se sentía culpable de toda esta situación, pero nada podía hacer, lo hecho hecho estaba y ahora nada podía remediarlo.

La vida no había sido justa ni con él ni con ella, el estar casados era más bien un castigo para Mikasa, aunque últimamente Levi sentía que su presencia no le desagradaba tanto como cuando llegó a la mansión. El azabache sentía que después de ese largo paseo por París algo entre los dos había cambiado, empezó a conocer un poco más a su esposa, sus gustos, sus aficiones... Su esposa leía mucho, siempre tenía un buen libro en las manos, caminaban por el jardín sin decirse una sola palabra, a veces solo hablaban del tiempo, otras veces la descubrió mirándolo fijamente y últimamente sus conversaciones se habían tornado un poco más personales.

* * *

En la tarde Mikasa llegó puntual a la cita con su marido, ambos salieron por la puerta trasera que conectaba con los jardines, la joven se había vestido para la ocasión, traía un vestido corto color rojo que resaltaba sus curvas, había decidido ponerse unos zapatos mas planos para estar por casa, ya que los botines altos eran muy incómodos para caminar. Levi la miró de arriba a abajo, este gesto no pasó desapercibido por su joven esposa que se sonrojó al sentir la mirada tan intensa que le había dedicado su esposo.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos, cada uno mirando a cada lado del jardín, Levi decidió romper el silencio incómodo que se había formado entre ellos.

 _-Hoy...hace calor-_ dijo Levi sorpresivamente, llamando la atención de Mikasa.

Mikasa lo miró divertida, en el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos había llegado a conocer un poco a su marido, y sabía que le costaba mucho relacionarse con los demás y mucho menos comenzar una conversación.

 _-Sí, sí que hace calor-_ respondió la joven.

- _¿Y qué tal su día?_ \- preguntó Mikasa, llamando la atención de Levi.

- _Pues la verdad, los días en la oficina son muy aburridos, preferiría hacer otra cosa, lo bueno es que tengo a Erwin que me ayuda en todos los temas burocráticos-_ confesó abiertamente.

- _Erwin es una buena persona, al igual que Farlan, tiene mucha suerte de tenerlos en su vida-_ añadió Mikasa,

 _-Otra vez vuelves a llamarme de usted, ya hemos hablado del tema Mikasa-_ contestó reprochándole su actitud.

 _-Lo siento, Levi-_ dijo sin más.

Ambos siguieron caminando rumbo a su destino favorito, el destino no era otro que una hermosa construcción que por su apariencia llevaba varios años en aquel lugar, contaba con varios pilares de piedra, que habían sido cubiertos por varias enredaderas y demás flores. El suelo era de mármol y en el centro de aquel lugar se encontraba un banco desde el que se podía ver toda la extensa propiedad de los Ackerman. Mikasa se sentó como lo había hecho siempre, abrió su libro y se puso a leer. Levi por su parte, miró con curiosidad a su joven esposa, y sin quererlo intentó ver lo que ella leía. La joven que sabía exactamente lo que pasaba, no podía concentrarse en su lectura, ya que sentía los ojos de su marido mirándola constantemente, decidió cerrar su libro de mala gana y reprocharle su conducta.

 _-¿Qué?-_ preguntó Mikasa

 _-¿Qué de qué?-_ contestó Levi haciéndose el inocente.

-¿ _Qué tanto me miras?-_ preguntó fastidiada.

- _No te estaba mirando, tienes el ego muy grande al creer que todo gira a tu alrededor señorita-_ respondió tranquilamente, mientras se sentaba al lado de la joven.

 _-Lo primero es que sí me estabas mirando, y lo segundo es que no pienso ni e dicho que todo gire a mi alrededor-_ Mikasa se había levantado, su carácter era muy fuerte por lo que no iba a permitir que aquel hombre le llamara ególatra o algo parecido.

 _-No te vayas Mikasa, no quería ofenderte, en serio, quédate un poco más-_ Pidió Levi divertido.

Mikasa se sentó nuevamente, estaba bastante molesta con lo que le había dicho pero aun así decidió quedarse, se repetía a sí misma que debía mantener la cabeza fría ya que de lo contrario jamás podría obtener el dinero que necesitaba para huir con Jean. Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante un buen rato hasta que el sonido de un trueno lejano los sacó de sus pensamientos.

 _-Es hora de irse, se avecina una tormenta-_ dijo Levi mientras se levantaba del banco.

Mikasa asintió dandole la razón a su marido e hizo lo mismo que él. Las nubes negras se habían acumulado con rapidez sobre sus cabezas, y lo que parecía lejano, estaba más cerca que nunca, las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer con rapidez. Ambos corrieron rumbo a la mansión, el recorrido no era tan largo, les llevaría unos 5 minutos en llegar, sin embargo la intensidad de la lluvia a la que ahora le acompañaba un duro granizo hizo que ambos terminaran completamente empapados. Los relámpagos en el cielo asustaron a los dos jóvenes que tuvieron muy mala suerte de que con el sonido de la lluvia no les escuchara nadie.

Los golpes en la puerta no fueron suficientes, Levi recordó que era el día en el que la mayoría de los empleados libraban, por lo que las pocas personas que se encontraban en la mansión, seguramente estarían en la cocina o en los dormitorios. La única solución era dar un rodeo completo por la casa y entrar por la puerta principal, pero dada la intensidad de la tormenta no era una buena idea, tal vez si él hubiera estado solo no le hubiera importado, pero con Mikasa al lado suyo no quiso arriesgarse a que ella se enfermara de nuevo.

Siempre había sido un tipo de decisiones rápidas, lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era encontrar un lugar para protegerse hasta que se apaciguara la lluvia. A pocos metros visualizó el cobertizo donde se guardaban algunas de las semillas, herramientas y demás utensilios, era bastante grande y seguramente estaría abierto, por lo que era el lugar ideal para refugiarse.

Levi tomó de la mano a su esposa y la guió hasta aquel lugar, la mala suerte les acompañaba una vez más, ya que la entrada se encontraba protegida por un candado viejo y oxidado que no les permitía entrar. Sin pensarlo demasiado Levi derribó la puerta de una patada, dejando a Mikasa perpleja por la fuerza de su marido.

Entraron en aquel lugar, Mikasa miraba todo con asombro dado que jamás había estado en aquel sitio, era como una gran bodega donde había de todo un poco, desde sacos de arroz, trigo y café, hasta herramientas para el jardín, y bloques enormes de paja. Después de haber hecho un reconocimiento rápido del lugar se concentró en lo que llevaba en la mano y lo que había utilizado para cubrir su cabeza de la lluvia. Miró su libro con tristeza, estaba totalmente mojado, las letras apenas y se veían, la tinta negra había manchado casi todas las páginas del libro, la joven dio un suspiró y deseó con todas sus fuerzas encontrar alguna otra copia para terminar de leer su novela.

Levi la miraba sorprendido, pensó que tal vez se quejaría por como había quedado su ropa o sus zapatos, sin embargo se sorprendió al ver que lo que le causaba tristeza era su preciado libro. Se dio la vuelta, intentando dejar de pensar en ella y concentrarse en el problema que ahora tenían, por fin su mirada encontró lo que llevaba varios segundos buscando. Se acercó hasta una de las estanterías y con cuidado sacó una de las sábanas que se encontraban dobladas en aquel lugar. Aunque no fuera una toalla ayudaría con su misión y por lo menos le ayudaría a secarse.

Mikasa estaba terminando de secar su pelo cuando sintió una tela que la cubría por completo. Dio un paso hacia atrás por la cercanía de su marido, e intentó alejarse, sin embargo sus ojos no pudieron despegarse de su cuerpo. Tan concentrada había estado en su libro y en quitarse el agua de su pelo que no había visto como Levi se había quitado la parte superior de su traje y se encontraba semidesnudo frente a ella. Mikasa sintió como sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse al darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba, y que le era tan familiar como la vivida aquel día cuando tiró un jarrón y se puso a correr como una niña asustada.

Su cabeza le decía que diera media vuelta como si no hubiera visto nada, que actuara como que nada había pasado, pero sus ojos por alguna razón no la obedecían, mantuvo su mirada fija en él, bajando los ojos despacio, contemplando cada parte de su pecho, recorriendo con su mirada los musculosos y definidos hombros, admirando la dureza de sus pectorales, bajando hasta ver los músculos que adornaban su definido abdomen, concentrándose en la parte baja de su pantalón. Por alguna razón deseaba tocar ese cuerpo, y sentir la calidez de su pecho...

 _-¿Hay algo que te guste?-_ Preguntó divertido Levi, mientras se acercaba más a ella.

Mikasa sacudió la cabeza sacando abruptamente los pensamientos indecorosos que le habían invadido momentos atrás, se giró tan rápido como pudo, para evitar que viera el sonrojo de su cara.

 _-Nada...Absolutamente nada. ¡Pervertido como se le ocurre a mostrase semidesnudo ante una dama!-_ Exclamó Mikasa totalmente avergonzada.

Levi por su parte no dijo ni una sola palabra más y permaneció en la misma posición, acercándose cada vez más a ella. Cogió la sábana que antes le había puesto encima y con suma delicadeza fue secando la piel expuesta de su joven esposa. Mikasa comenzó a temblar de los nervios, pero no hizo nada, dejó que él le secara. Su respiración se incrementó cuando bajó la tela hasta posarse en su cintura y su cuerpo tembló aún más cuando sus manos rodearon por completo su cuerpo. Mikasa quiso retirar las manos de él, sin embargo esto provocó que se aferrara aún más a ella.

 _-No te vayas, no te haré nada que tu no quieras-_ Le susurró cerca del oído.

La joven se quedó quieta al sentir su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo, al sentir la calidez de sus brazos y el cálido aliento de su boca. Permanecieron en esa posición por varios segundos, sin decirse ninguna palabra, hasta que Levi decidió que era tiempo de dar el siguiente paso. Sus labios fueron dando pequeños besos por la parte trasera de su nuca, comenzando a bajar hasta la zona de su cuello y levemente rozando su oreja. Mikasa se sintió desfallecer ante estas caricias, en un principio quería empujarlo, gritarle que era un tonto y un abusivo, pero hizo todo lo contrario se quedó en la misma posición, mordiéndose la lengua.

Las caricias que le proporcionaba su marido le tenían embriagada, no fue suficiente con el roce de sus labios en su piel, dejó que él le tocara sin ningún pudor, sentía que el calor de su pecho le cobijaba, que le invitaba a refugiarse en él. De espaldas como estaba se sentía mucho mas cómoda, de pronto Levi necesitaba más, le dio la vuelta para mirarla directamente a los ojos, Mikasa se avergonzó de sobremanera al verse acorralada por él. Intentó una vez más alejarse de su marido, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano cuando sus manos fuertes le sujetaron una vez más.

Levi no quiso perder más tiempo, ella le gustaba, le excitaba desde que la vio, por mucho que hubiera sido una imposición de su padre, nunca pudo negar que ella le gustaba, había tenido sueños donde ella era suya, al fin y al cabo era su esposa, y se había dicho que iba a esperar a que lo amara o a que lo odiara, pero sus deseos eran más fuertes e iban creciendo con el pasar de los días. Necesitaba a esa mujer, necesitaba sentirla suya, probar sus labios, tal vez fue el deseo lo que le impulsó aquella tarde a besarla apasionadamente.

Mikasa sintió como sus labios chocaban con pasión, abrió los ojos sorprendida por tal atrevimiento, pero una vez más no hizo nada, su cuerpo reaccionaba solo, poco a poco fue correspondiendo aquel furtivo beso, intentando seguir el ritmo que él marcaba. Sus párpados se fueron cerrando, disfrutando por completo de aquel apasionado momento, mientras afuera de aquel lugar la lluvia se iba apaciguando.

Las lenguas de ambos danzaban apasionadamente, Mikasa con timidez abrió su boca y Levi aprovechó para explorar por completo la cavidad de su esposa. Sus besos la estaban volviendo loca, su cuerpo reaccionaba de manera contraria a lo que su mente y razón le decían, las caricias iban en aumento, Levi la guiaba con cuidado hasta uno de los bloques de paja donde la apoyó con sumo cuidado, quedando él encima de ella. Mikasa también le había correspondido, sus manos aunque torpes e inexpertas se posaron en su cuello y luego fueron bajando hasta acariciar su pecho.

Levi fue subiendo poco a poco la tela mojada de su vestido, sintiendo como la joven se estremecía en sus brazos, sus manos habilidosas pudieron resolver el misterio detrás de toda la tela que se le oponía, sintiendo por fin la calidez de su piel. Sus dedos fueron acariciando sus piernas desnudas, deslizándose hasta sus muslos. Mikasa sintió su cuerpo temblar ante esta caricia, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de todo lo que estaba haciendo, quitó a su marido de encima suyo y salió de la estancia con gran rapidez, dejando a Levi absorto por sus acciones.

Después de varios minutos se dio cuenta de que había ido muy lejos con la joven, y que tal vez ella se había asustado. Gracias a Dios la lluvia había cesado. Levi se sentó en uno de los bloques de paja, pensando y analizando todo lo que le había pasado, nunca había perdido el control con ninguna mujer hasta que apareció ella. Ella lo volvía loco y no lo podía negar.

Se acercó a recoger su ropa y vio a escasos metros el libro que su mujer había estado leyendo en el jardín, podía ver en la portada una joven de raza negra, seguramente una esclava, a la que adornaban unas exóticas mariposas. Aquella novela le llamo la atención, él jamás había leído ningún libro, en su mundo de miseria y pobreza esos lujos eran para gente rica, la gente pobre no tenía derecho a soñar ni a buscar consuelo en nada salvo la religión. En algún momento aprendió a leer como pudo y ahora su gramática al igual que su vocabulario habían mejorado notablemente gracias a la ayuda de Erwin. Inmediatamente su cabeza le llevó hasta la expresión triste que Mikasa había tenido antes, cuando vio su libro empapado. _"La Isla bajo el Mar"_ se llamaba aquella novela, tal vez ese era un buen regalo para comenzar a acercarse a su corazón.

* * *

Mikasa llegó agitada hasta su habitación. Sus manos aun temblaban, su pulso estaba agitado y su corazón ardía por todo lo que había sucedido. Quitó su ropa como pudo y vio que tenía agua caliente en su bañera, " _bendita la persona que le había preparado su baño"_ , pensó la joven. Se sumergió en el agua caliente no sin antes cerrar la puerta del baño. Sintió como el agua iba adentrándose en todo su cuerpo y lo llenaba de calor. Por fin soltó todo el aire que tenía guardado dentro suya, recordando una y otra vez como aquel hombre había hecho todo lo que él quiso con ella. Y como ella lo había permitido. Se regañó mentalmente por ser tan débil de espíritu, por ser tan tonta e ingenua.

La hora de la cena había pasado, una de las doncellas le había traído una bandeja llena de comida, _"seguramente era una orden de Levi"_ pensó Mikasa. Ella había decidido no bajar, todavía no lo quería enfrentar ya que sentía mucha vergüenza como para verlo de nuevo. Terminó de cenar y se puso el camisón para dormir. Aquella noche no pudo pegar ojo. Los recuerdos de aquella misma tarde le atormentaban, daba vueltas y vueltas por la cama buscando la mejor posición para conciliar el sueño, pero este nunca llegó. Se levantó de la cama y fue hasta su armario para buscar la carta que le había escrito Jean. Mikasa había jurado que el cofre lo había guardado muy al fondo de su armario, sin embargo lo encontró rápidamente.

Cuando abrió el cofre vio sus cartas colocadas de forma extraña, ella siempre las guardaba con cuidado y ahora parecían un tanto revueltas, _"tal vez alguien entró y las vio"_ , pensó sintiendo un aire frío que bajaba por su espalda. Pero después lo negó, en nadie en esa casa tenía derecho a tocar sus cosas y lo que era peor o mejor según cada perspectiva era que casi nadie de los empleados sabían leer. Este último pensamiento le dejó un poco más tranquila, aunque para evitar problemas, lo mejor era buscar otro sitio para guardar sus secretos.

Aquella noche que parecía interminable por fin terminó, y lo mas raro de todo fue que Mikasa por primera vez dejó de soñar con Jean, ahora en sus sueños comenzó a aparecer la figura de ella junto a Levi en su _"Isla bajo el Mar..."_

 **Continuará...**


End file.
